


And When I Close My Eyes, I Dream of Spring

by Tinko_the_Wolf



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Phigment, Canon is my playground now, Gen, I Blame TheDrunkenWerewolf, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Sexual Content, This is a fluff fiesta, What even is traditional alpha/beta/omega dynamics?, more characters as the story continues, mostly - Freeform, this is my first story, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinko_the_Wolf/pseuds/Tinko_the_Wolf
Summary: Gin never expected much from his life. I mean when you come from the Rukongai what is there to expect? It just means you're in for a life of poverty and people looking down their noses at you. Gin was lucky enough to be smart and able to get into that fancy Shinigami Academy. So what if he had to keep part of himself hidden? At least he was off the streets with warm food in his belly. Little did he know that one unproductive day of studying would lead him to where he was now. Co-ruler of Los Noches and beloved of the man who reigned over them all. Aizen Sosuke.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Comments: 30
Kudos: 29





	1. I Look Back on Our Youth and Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there all ladies, gentlemen, nonbinaries and extraterrestrials! My name is Tinko_the_Wolf and welcome to my first fanfiction ever! I started reading fanfics as a young 10 year old and now, nearing 30, I can say my love for them has only grown. For the longest time I never dreamed of writing. There were so many talented authors out there how could I possibly even reach for their level? 
> 
> Now one thing I must say is that I enjoy quite a large number of fandoms. For those whose cannon storylines are finished, I tend to have phases where I read them again and remember why I fell in love with those fandoms. Recently this happened with Bleach. One of my favorite Bleach pairings has always been Aizen Sosuke and Ichimaru Gin. They are such interesting characters and I loved their dynamic. I was so sad about the way Kubo chose to end their story arcs. 
> 
> Anyway so I love those two right? Well I'm going through and reading the sadly sparse amount of stories with this pairing and I come across and author by the name of TheDrunkenWerewolf. Now Wolf had written quite a large number of stories with these two and on top of that? The woman had made a whole entire universe that her stories were set in! And it was consistent! And referenced eachother! Needless to say I got hooked and read through her stories with a gusto. 
> 
> And when I got to the end? I wanted to try my hand at it myself! She had inspired me to write for this pairing and helped inspire me to write in general. So I picked up my metaphorical pen and got to work. With the help of my dear friend and second mom Phigment I now bring you this work. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have writing it. And if not? Well thanks for giving me a chance. Now I've prattled on long enough on with the show!
> 
> P.S. : I want it to be clear some of the concepts that will pop up in this story are inspired by Wolfie's stories and are 100% her original ideas. I'm just borrowing them. I have asked and have been given permission to use them by her. I will make an authors note at the end of each chapter and reference what each one is there so as not to spoil the chapter.
> 
> P.P.S : I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo owns it. I'm just playing with his characters and world.

Ichimaru Gin roamed the cool white halls of Las Noches, finding himself unable to find rest on this night of all nights. His pale skin broke out in goose flesh from the temperature and he gave a violent shiver. ‘Shoulda dressed mahself up warmer.’ Too late for that though. Tucking his arms in the voluminous sleeves of his haori would have to do. 

It helped thankfully. Gin sighed with pleasure at the residual heat from his inner clothing then hunched over as best he could around his stomach to hopefully steal more of that wonderful warmth.

The silver-haired man was only wondering on his own because he had managed to give his guard the slip. The rare solitude allowed him peace as he pondered on the changes that would soon begin one by one. 

Oh, he knew his busty guard would be upset and that he was in for an earful when he was found. ‘She never were fond o’ me leavin’ her sight,’ Gin chuckled. And Gin could already picture the lecture on ‘responsibility’ and ‘caution’ from Tosen (that stick in the mud) as well. Not that the silver-haired male ever paid that blowhard a bit of mind, but it was still tiresome being in his presence. Especially when he started in on another ‘justice’ rant. 

But more importantly than any other being in this lonely desert palace? 

Aizen Sosuke would be displeased, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care at the moment. 

‘Changes will be made whether I want ‘em tah or not,’ moodily thought the usually smiling man. 

Gin sighed as he stopped at one of the window alcoves in the long stretch of hallway and glanced out into the endless deserts of Hueco Mundo. Squinted eyes observed the bright flashes of what must be Kido and explosions from some sort of Shikai or Bankai mostly likely. 

‘Poor Hime-chan bein’ coerced into comin’ here just so’s that Sosuke can play his lil’ games.’ He paused his thoughts as he focused his gaze as best he could and witnessed large energy slashes of ebony and crimson crest over the top of the dunes. He sighed again leaning his shoulder against the white stone, ‘And poor misguided Ichi-kun, thinkin’ him stormin’ in here ain’t exactly what Sosuke wanted.’ The fox directed a frown at the wall. He felt for the kid and all the pain he knew Sosuke was going to put him through. He had toyed with Ichigo’s life from start to finish, each achievement only allowed because he had enabled it. 

Honestly, he knew Sosuke had his reasons for the more unsavory actions he took but did he have to be so cruel while doing it? ‘After all,’ he moved his arms to cradle and smile at his swollen midsection, ‘I know better than anyone that Sosuke, while a bit of a sadist and unfeelin’ towards people who get in his way, can love and feel just like any man.’ 

Oh yes, after the ex-taichou had found out his greatest secret when he was still just a little tyke, scented him for what he truly was well… ‘That had been that’ Gin smirked to himself as he thought about the events that had led Sosuke and himself to their fates.


	2. The Moonlit Meeting of the Dragon and Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end of this chapter!

155 Years Ago

It wasn’t typical for children as young as Gin had been to be accepted into the Shino Academy, but he’d shown such promise and his intellect couldn’t be downplayed so the administrators had let him in.

Even when he was older and looking back, knowing the attention he’d eventually attract? He couldn’t be angry with them. 

Not when that decision had allowed him to move out from the higher Northern Rukongai districts and into the dorms where he had food, clean water, and a warm place to sleep. The classes were easy for his genius aptitude, but they had been fun! Especially when the teachers figured out he was leaps and bounds ahead of his peers and had given him advanced work to do. 

Yes, it had all been going wonderfully for the first time that he could remember. And then he had messed up, just the once, on that night that he could never forget. 

The pale boy was currently hurrying and trying to get back to the dorms. 

He had been out practicing in his special clearing with the little stream through it when he’d felt warm and rather lethargic and decided to take a nap under one of the shady trees there. After all the small breeze had felt refreshing against his heated skin and the ground around the tree he had chosen to rest against was warmed from the sun’s previous positioning on its daily skyward trek. When he’d awoken, he’d still felt warm, but that had been the least of his concerns considering how the sky had turned the dark midnight blue of late evening. 

Gin had panicked and left his school supplies in the forest hoping to make it back to the dorms before the curfew was called and he was locked out for the night. His scrolls, books, pencils, and notes had all been left discarded on the ground as he hightailed it out of there. He’d barely remembered to grab Shinso! 

‘Please don’t let there be no animals that mess with mah stuff,’ Gin pleaded to whatever higher power may be watching. He could not afford to have to explain to the Headmaster why his school supplies were missing. The boy figured he could come back for the rest late tomorrow during lunch. He would just have to deal with the wrath of his teachers and jeering of his older peers who always looked for excuses to pick on the tiny child whose intelligence far outpaced their own. ‘Rukongai trash’ as far as the school administration and other students were concerned. 

Unworthy to attend such a prestigious institute of learning. 

Gin would show them though. He’d show them all. Then maybe they would see that they weren’t any better than him just cause of where or how they were born!

But first…

The silverette panted, tree limbs whipping against his skinny limbs and face leaving scratches and marks that would form into bruises come morning. Finally, after running for what felt like ages, he spied the beginning compounds of the academy through the trees and managed a smile. 

It was his first mistake.

He had been so focused on the sight he hadn’t heard or noticed the other presence in the forest that he was on a collision course with. As he broke through a patch of shrubs, he let out an ‘oof’ as he collided with something solid and fell to the ground. 

Gin was dazed for a moment before he slowly sat up, shaking his head to clear it a bit before the overwhelming musk hit his nose. ‘Alpha!’ rang through his mind. 

A smooth baritone chuckle rang in the evening air, “Well little one where are you off to in such a hurry at this time of night?” The statement was followed by a tanned calloused hand being moved into his line of sight. 

Gin tried focusing his eyes on the appendage in front of him, again cursing his eyes for the trouble they caused him before they finally focused and he could see the hand was attached to an arm, that led up to a tall built alpha. Thanks to his eyes deciding to cooperate for the moment, he could see that the alpha had short chestnut hair and brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He then noticed the obvious clothing and badge on his arm, causing him to spring up and hastily bow. 

“Apologies Fukutaichou-san. I were on mah way back tah the dorms and weren’t watchin’ where I were goin’.” Kami he didn’t want to anger a high-ranking soul-reaper. Gin knew that most who looked at him who still view him as Rukon gutter trash. He’d heard the stories amongst the squads of how they viewed the new genius of the Academy. If a lieutenant brought a complaint to the Academy… Well, he certainly didn’t want to push his luck and get himself tossed back on the streets. 

Soooo, Gin would push down his usual sarcasm and mind his manners. 

The alpha Fukutaichou just gave him a benign smile, the reflections of the lights unsettlingly catching on his glasses as he looked down at him for a moment. “No need to fret little one. Accidents happen and I certainly wouldn’t be a Fukutaichou if I couldn’t keep my temper over a small thing like this,” and reached down to ruffle his hair.

The silver pup had stiffened as the hand came towards him, but relaxed when all it did was pet through the soft strands on his head. He wasn’t usually fond of physical contact from strangers but, Gin found himself leaning into the petting, feeling a soft purr try to rise from his chest that he refused to allow to start. Even though he found the alpha a bit unnerving, his presence and scent made that part of himself he hid from others purr happily. 

The petting was abruptly stopped causing him to stumble as the alpha exclaimed, “Ah! How rude of me! I never introduced myself to you. My name is Aizen Sosuke Shinigami Lieutenant of the 5th Division. May I ask who my little moonlight partner is?” 

He frowned, strangely missing the weight of that large palm running through his hair before he smiled and proudly stated, “Ichimaru Gin of the 6th year student class of the Shino Academy.” 

One of Aizen’s brows rose at the impressive claim before he abruptly remembered going over the reports of the more gifted students. He did believe he remembered the name Ichimaru in one of them now. If his memory served the lanky boy in front of him was a prodigy in every sense of the word. Leagues ahead of his classmates and continuing to astound his teachers with his intellect. Had even come to the Academy with his Zanpakuto already present. Aizen smiled brightly at the boy, all while analyzing his small figure, thinking about the multiple future uses he could have for a boy genius.

“My that is impressive. I hope you are studying hard to be able to match your teacher’s expectations?” he paused as the silver head nodded emphatically, “Good! That’s what separates prodigy and genius Gin-kun remember that. Always strive to learn more and be better.” 

Gin looked down at his zori covered feet in a moment of shyness before jerking his head up to nod along with the Fukutaichou, “Hai Aizen-san, I always make sure tah keep up with mah studies. S’what I was doing out here practicing, but uh,” he looked down again and mumbled, “I sorta fell asleep.” 

The alpha chuckled deeply, feeling oddly endeared by the pale silver boy, enough so that his smile was a touch more genuine when he directed him, “Well I’m happy to hear that. It’s always nice to see that kind of dedication. Now, why don’t you run along since I’m sure you are late for curfew,” and once more dropped his hand to run his fingers through the soft silken strands of hair. 

Just then was the event that did Gin in. That gave his carefully guarded secret away. The event that would set the path for the rest of his life. 

A strong breeze ruffled through the forest until it reached their bodies, causing their clothing and locks to be tossed about. 

This innocent breeze however brought Aizen Sosuke’s attention to an important detail that he hadn’t first caught about the boy in front of him. A detail that left him legitimately shocked for the first time in decades, however, he also felt the familiar derision and boredom with those around him give way to an ecstatic feeling. He felt his inner alpha perk up at the sweet scent. It prowled beneath the surface almost pacing as both he and it agreed they needed further proof. Even with the unmistakable aroma, his analytic mind couldn’t quite fathom what stood in front of him. The simple fact he was in the Academy at all meant no one had a clue of the hidden treasure that walked amongst them.

Gin blinked as the musk of Alpha grew stronger and domineering, while the hand in his hair took on a more stable grip. “Ichimaru-chan,” his head was steadily guided to tilt backward, leaving his throat exposed, while he started at the change in honorific, “Can you smell that strange scent in the air?” 

Gin, who had begun to protest at the forced positioning, froze and a cold pit started to form in his stomach. The older alpha had leaned downwards till his smiling face was now level with Gin’s own. He gulped, minute shaking overtaking his body at the proximity, before replying, “Ah, no Aizen-fukutaichou I don’t smell nothin’ different. I dun know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout!” 

Sosuke found his smile faltering a bit, almost pulling downwards in a frown as his nostrils flared at the sour scent of fear that now mixed with the lovely vanilla-cinnamon scent that had hung in the air.  
He had wanted to scare the little one a bit, but now that he had he found it distasteful. He much preferred if that creamy aroma would be bright and sweet from happiness or pleasure of little Gin’s enjoyment of life. Sosuke’s inner alpha also gave off a sad whine as unhappy as himself at scaring the pup. He would admit it was a novel experience to feel regret at his actions towards others, though the scientist in him supposed that this made sense. The treasure in front of him was a compliment to his nature so he supposed it was only natural to feel this way no matter how uncharacteristic and strange he found it.

Sosuke put as much warmth and comfort as he could in his voice and let up on his grip before addressing the shaking pup, “Now now Gin-chan, that’s not the truth of the matter, is it? I apologize for scaring you just now. I promise I am not going to hurt you, but I do need to hear the truth from you. Whatever you reveal you have my word that nobody will hurt you or lay a hand on you to harm you.”

Gin had found himself visibly shaking when the alpha’s smile dropped as he was sure he had angered him from his avoidance of the topic. Nightmare scenarios had shot through his head at what the possible outcomes of this confrontation would be, each worse than the last. He was surprised, then, when the dominating pressure let up as well as the grip on his nape becoming a more comforting presence. He’d un-squint his eyes just the tiniest bit and been face to face with a warm comforting smile beamed at him from the alpha along with his strong gentle voice wrapping around and soothing him. It was the first time in this whole encounter that he felt the Fukutaichou was being genuine. He couldn’t stop the shiver at the request he was given though. 

Admit it? Come right out and admit to what he was?

In the Rukongai if anyone had caught a hint as to what he was nothing good would have come from it. The best-case scenario would have been to be found by a band of thugs who would have been smart enough to know he was worth more to them as a bargaining tool for resources from Seireitei. The worst-case… he gulped as he recalled the long gone Obaa-san’s warnings. 

She’d been the one to start him hiding his nature, likely saving him from suffering a terrible fate, and she had not shied away from what alpha’s would do with him if he was discovered. Gin had a distant memory of her cautioning him from attracting Alpha attention while he rested in her lap with her natural smokey scent saturating the air around them. Her wrinkled hands, toughened from years of a hard life out in the Rukongai, carded through a toddler Gin’s hair. He vaguely recalled that her long nails used to snag in his silver tresses. Not that he had cared much. The promise of affection had been more than enough to put up with the occasional discomfort. It was one of the few physical memories of her that had lasted through the memory consuming fog of his toddling days that most children suffered from. 

‘Though if’n I recall,’ he pondered as he gazed at the patiently waiting alpha, ‘I think she mentioned how if I were in a tough spot tah try tah get word tah Seireitei about mah status. Dunno why she were so insistent on that point though.’ 

Now Gin knew he was intelligent and quite clever for his age, but this situation boiled down to a stranger wanting him to admit his biggest and most guarded secret and submit himself to an unknown fate. Time seemed to slow to a crawl in the small clearing as he went back and forth with himself. 

In the end, his decision was made more due to the fact that the alpha seemed quite sure of his conclusion, the increasing warmth, and his trust in the Obaa-san’s wisdom. After all, she’d never been wrong before so hopefully, it wouldn’t start now.

He looked the Fukutaichou in the eyes before admitting, “No,” he gulped and wetted his lips before continuing, “No it’s not Aizen-san.” 

‘Good it looks like he’s realized how futile it is to hide at this point,’ Sosuke thought to himself as he gazed at the silverette. His hand let up on gripping the boy’s nape; instead starting to gently run his fingers through the silken silver strands hoping to encourage the pup to resume. 

It seemed to work as Gin soon continued, though he was greatly fidgeting and shifting from one foot to the other. “I can guess what the smell is and where it’s comin’ from.” The pup paused and appeared to center himself before admitting, “S’comin from me.” 

Sosuke found himself giving a hum of an agreement while continuing his ministrations and encouraged, “I thought as much. I also know that this sort of sweet scent is not the type that alpha’s or beta’s give off little one. So, tell me Gin-chan who would smell like that, and what does that make you?” Little Gin dropped his gaze and suddenly found his socked feet quite interesting. It took a moment, but the boy finally mumbled, “Means I’m not an alpha or a beta,” he took in a deep breath and seemed to brace himself before confessing in a whisper, “I’m an omega.”

The newly revealed silver omega continued to look at his feet. He didn’t feel like looking up and seeing the possible change come over the face of the unsettling but comforting alpha. ‘Speakin’ of comfort…’ Gin allowed himself to purr in pleasure at the continued gliding of skilled fingers through his hair. They seemed to hit all the right spots on his scalp, and he allowed himself to lean in. This Aizen hadn’t turned aggressive at his admission so he hoped that was a good sign. Gin heard that baritone chuckle fill the air again at his antics. “Well, that is good to know I haven’t taken complete leave of my senses yet. But tell me Gin-chan why would you choose to hide your nature? Better yet how were you hiding it?” 

It took him a moment to register the questions before he tilted his face back up to gaze at Aizen. “Why?!” he echoed incredulously, “Yah have tah know why I’d hide! The old baa-san warned me all about how you alpha’s treated omegas.” He breathed furiously for a moment or two before whispering almost to himself, “Even once she were gone, I always listened. She told me how tah grow peppermint and tah use the oil on my scent glands tah hide. Worked tah no alpha or beta ever paid me a lick of attention out in Rukon or even once I was here. Least,” he spoke louder, “not until yah.” 

So that had been how the pup had hidden! Peppermint of all things how clever! The oil was so pungent it must have kept a young omega’s sweet aroma well hidden! 

‘Though,’ he mused concernedly at the heat he could feel through his pre-occupied palm and the beads of perspiration on the little one’s forehead, ‘I do not believe those measures will work anymore.’ 

Indeed, in the small amount of time they had spoken the pup’s scent had thickened gaining body and new facets. Judging by Gin’s likely age (he would guess he was physically around 6 or 7; he was so tiny!) and his knowledge the pup was likely an early bloomer and entering a weeklong pre-heat as it was called. It was a bit of a misnomer since an omega would not be going through a true heat directly afterward. Instead, this would be an infrequent event that happened irregularly until he reached maturity to help guide his body changes and assist puberty in doing its’ job. And while he was quite young it was not uncommon for some omegas to start experiencing it at this age. 

Sosuke could not help the sigh the escaped him. The problem was a large one as it meant he could not entertain the thought of sending the boy back to Shino. If he could smell it, they would to and he knew many of them would likely jump the omega, regardless of his age, even if he was not in actual heat. The pre-heat was not even designed to trigger sexual desire, but knothead alphas would be knothead alphas. The bigger problem was the boy was not supposed to be in the Academy, to begin with! 

Back before the Academy had even been established by Yamamoto it had been agreed between the Soul King, nobles, and the Old man that there would be no omega’s who would attend. There were far too few of them to even entertain the unsettling thought of them fighting Hollows. Indeed, the thought caused his lip to curl and his Alpha to give a fierce snarl. 

The adult sighed before giving the pup a gentle pat on his head, “Certainly I can see why you would not have wanted to attract attention in the Rukon, but you are in Seireitei now and we protect and care for omegas here. And there is a more serious reason to address as to why I could scent you through your little oil trick. Gin-chan,” he waited until he had the boy’s undivided attention before asking him, “Gin-chan do you know what a pre-heat is?” 

The Alpha could hear the silver pup gulp before nodding, “Good then that means I don’t have to explain that. Now I’m sure a bright boy like you can figure out that your symptoms match up exactly to the signs of a pre-heat. I can be that you have been feeling rather warm and sluggish likely all day. Pup you cannot stay at the Academy. Not through this. Not anymore.” 

Sosuke had anticipated the omega’s upset at this statement and thus knew to dodge the kicks aimed wherever the pup could reach and even one aimed between his legs. The man’s eyebrows rose, and he felt rather proud, ‘The pup plays dirty!’ The pup was yelling now while struggling in his arms, “No you can’t! I can’t go back tah the streets I won’ let yah!” 

The alpha blinked at the accusation before taking the pup by the shoulder’s and staring into the now pinkened face. Honestly, he was surprised by his patience and how adorable he found the antics.

“Now now calm down. This is not me being unfair. Those are the rules of the Academy and the Gotei 13. Omegas cannot join or be part of either. You would not have been allowed in if any had known of your nature. And I never said anything about you going back to the Rukongai.” The last sentence caused the silverette to pause and take in gulping breaths as he stared at him. 

The pup breathily questioned him, “If’n I’m no’ gonna be booted back tah the streets then where will I go?” 

‘A valid question,’ Sosuke mused to himself, but he had run through every possible scenario that his vast intelligence could think up before coming to the only decision that would place the pup where he could grow and flourish with love and care while also giving himself mostly unfettered access to him. He did not know what it was about this little omega, but he refused to be denied his company. And Aizen Sosuke was very used to getting what he wanted. 

“What you should know Gin-chan is that omegas are revered in Soul Society. The large majority of plus souls that cross over become betas with only a small percentage being alphas. Omegas are even rarer. An omega appearing is an every few hundred years event at best. So, you can imagine that with their rarity the nobles are quite focused on snatching them all up before they can be ‘misled’ by those ‘lesser’ alpha or betas. The truth is that most omegas are adopted and takin in by the Noble families of the Seireitei.” 

He was pleased by the scowl that appeared on the young face as the youth gave his opinion, “I dun wanna be takin in by those snobby overprivileged pigs!” 

The Fukutaichou found himself chuckling, amused despite himself at the exclamations from the pup, “Well while I can certainly understand those feelings, I do happen to know a couple of very kind and loving nobles. They also happen to be a part of the Gotei, earned their positions, and have desperately yearned for a pup of their own.” He could see the question on the pup’s face, so he continued, “They are an alpha-beta pair you see and have been together for a very long time. The beta of the two is the kindest man I have ever met and the alpha, though lazy, loves him fiercely. Being an alpha-beta pair, they cannot have children, but they would more than happily adopt. There is even the further option of a blood adoption to satisfy the alpha’s family who would certainly want their bloodline to continue. The problem is the alpha is from a prominent Noble family who are pushing him to set his sadly sickly mate aside so that he may sire pups and continue their bloodline the old-fashioned way. They don’t think very much of his mate you see.” 

Gin found himself frowning through the explanation of Aizen’s friends. It wasn’t fair! Stupid nobles, why would they interfere in a pairing just cause they didn’t like one of ‘em. All that should matter should be if they love each other and it sure sounded like that was the case. 

When he shared his thoughts with Aizen the man just smiled and agreed.

‘Well at least I know one alpha who doesn’t seem tah be stupid,’ he smiled at the thought. That smile swiftly changed into a puzzled look as he thought further on the information that Aizen had shared. ‘I can’t be stayin’ at the Academy now… and he brought up these two Nobles… He wants tah stick me with them?!’ 

“Yah wanna have those two take me in?!” he exclaimed squeakily, “What makes yah even think they’d wanna take a Rukon street rat in?!” He was under no delusions about how the nobility viewed those from the districts and even if he was an omega, he doubted that the fact would change their views. 

Aizen’s only action was to raise a brow at his theatrics, “I believe I already informed you of why Gin-chan. Omegas are revered by all of us and that includes the nobility. Do you think that all the omegas over the years have come from the Seireitei? A vast majority have come from the Rukongai because that is where most souls reside. And as for the two I mentioned wanting to adopt you I simply ask that you trust me. Neither of them would ever turn you away and you are much more likely to smother from the amount of care and affection that would come your way than anything else.”  
Aizen, at last, stood back up to his full height with a groan, rubbing his back a bit before extending a hand palm up towards him, “Please little one take a leap and trust me when I say you will be happy there. If you allow me to bring you to them you will be well cared for and loved greatly.” 

Gin faltered his defensive stance. He shuffled his feet while looking everywhere but at the alpha’s face. Aizen seemed so certain that this was where he should go, that he would find happiness there. ‘Perhaps even… family?’ a tiny hopeful part of himself whispered; the part that had been trampled over and over by his experiences in this life.

Gin had been born in this world and wasn’t a soul who had been sent here with Konso. 

He didn’t remember much of his time before the Obaa-san had taken him in, but what he did remember was being scared and hurt often. The memories weren’t much but they were enough to know his blood family were not people he ever desired to meet again. Aizen was offering to find people who would love him as any parent would their child. 

Obaa-san had cared for him and he would like to think loved him in her own way. Fed him and taught him the ways of the often cruel and unkind world they lived in. Gin could still remember coming home from playing in the wilds that surrounded their little shack and clinging to the woman’s skirts. He would stare up into her craggy, age-worn face and receive a mostly toothless smile that always managed to strangely compliment the vibrant royal blue of her eyes. Her tangled grey tresses could never hide the color completely. Obaa-san had always made him feel warm inside. Until the one day when he had come back from playing and the shack had been still and silent as a ghost. The silver pup had opened the squeaky door dreading confirming the truth that had settled like a weight in his stomach. She’d been gone. All that had been left of her was her clothing tossed carelessly on the floor. 

Gin had fended for himself since then, dreaming of happier days filled with the press of a larger warm body against his own. Watching over and protecting him from the very real dangers of this world.  
But should he agree to this? He kept going back and forth in his head not able to make a final decision. 

Time stood still in the clearing as alpha and omega stood across from each other. 

The alpha hoping the omega would make the correct choice and he would not have to force him. He stood holding his hand out while waiting for the pup to make his decision. 

Finally, the pup shifted slowly but surely reaching out and place a small pale hand within the large, calloused tan palm. Sosuke gave a small sigh of relief and gently closed his fingers around that little hand as he started to gently guide Gin to the Academy. 

Gin walked beside him, looking up in puzzlement at their direction. “Aizen-san how come we’re goin’ tah the Academy? I thought yah said yah were takin’ me ta’ those nobles?” 

Again, Sosuke marveled at his tolerance for the pup’s questions and reticence as he normally was irked at such behavior. He masked his frustrations at those around him behind a calm and smiling façade, but he felt no need with the silver pup. Instead, he gave a genuine smile downwards while giving the hand a tiny squeeze, “We are going to the Academy to retrieve your belongings. After that, we will make our way to the division barracks and I will bring you to meet the alpha-beta pair I told you of.” 

There was silence for a few moments and then a small rumbling growl was heard. 

Sosuke blinked in confusion at the noise uncertain as to its origin but the answer became clear when Gin’s face grew pink and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head with his other hand. The alpha burst out in unexpected amusement his chuckles filling the air and only gained strength at the pout now directed at him from the pup. He quickly suppressed his loud laughter and regained his composure, though the amusement in his voice was clear, “Ah, perhaps we should get some food in your stomach after we acquire your belongings? It would not due to meet one’s prospective parents on an empty stomach.” Gin brightened up at the suggestion and started to walk faster, getting ahead of him and tugging him in the direction of his dorm while chattering away. 

Sosuke allowed this and marveled at the sweet smile that was on the child’s face. At that moment the urge to never let that smile fall was his greatest desire. He looked at the omega who tugged at him more insistently, ‘I have no idea what sort of spell you have cast on me little one. But, I suppose I am not opposed to it. You have made me feel things in our short meeting that I have not felt in years. I am fairly certain you are aware my mild demeanor is more than it seems based on your wariness early. It was not from the meeting of a stranger or nervousness of meeting a superior officer. Yet you still chose to trust me and place your fate in my hands. Yes, you are a little puzzle aren’t you?’ 

Sosuke felt the thrill of excitement and interest burn within him as he stared at the small pup, ‘I look forward to figuring out your pieces. What makes you happy, sad, or angry. What thrills you or frightens you. But most of all,’ Sosuke smiled sincerely again the foreign feeling straining a face that was used to placid fake ones, ‘I look forward to figuring out why you make me feel this way.’ 

And so, they went a hidden dragon playing the part of prey and the tiny fox prince who enchanted him so; off into the twilight of the night with only the moon as a witness to what had taken place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this first posting of Spring here!  
> Again this is my first fanfic I've ever written or posted so I'm still getting the hang of all this. 
> 
> A pre-heat and the idea of it being an event that the body goes through to better prepare them for the hell that is puberty is something I came up with while trying to puzzle out how Gin could hide his omega nature, but still get found out by Aizen in a non-sexually charged way. As is stated in the chapter it is not meant to entice a mate, but to help the body better prepare for things like heats and the sexual maturation of organs as the person matures. I liken it to how a woman's body has Braxton Hicks contractions. It's a false labor that helps the body prepare for true labor. It's sorta the same concept in my mind. 
> 
> And don't worry! There will be no underage hanky-panky taking place here. When these two finally get together Gin is a fully grown and consenting adult. 
> 
> And if you like my fic please give a look to TheDrunkenWerewolf.  
> Here's a link! https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf  
> If you ever feel like melting from fluff read her fic Game. It'll make you melt if you love Gin and Aizen. And if you ever feel like ripping your own heart out or making yourself sad inside go read her fic Decimate. I cried. She made me cry. Wolfie you made me cry. It's okay though I still love you. Even if one of your Kraken's escaped its' confines and split into two. Inspiring this story and the Behemoth that I am working on beside it.
> 
> Also a shoutout to Phigment who is in the process of making an account for this site just for me posting here. She's been a guiding light during this fic and the others I'm working on and without her help and encouragement I doubt this would be being viewed by the world. Love you hun.
> 
> How I write Gin's accent is largely inspired by Wolfie's way of writing his accent in her stories. What even is Gin's accent? How did he manage to keep that accent all these years around people who definitely don't? Unanswered questions of Bleach! 
> 
> Alright until next time people! Tinko out.


	3. What Dreams May Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo yeah.... I meant to post this way earlier on in the week, but things happened (*cough*I'mlazy*cough*). Honestly though considering how long it takes me to get these out I think I am going to do an update schedule. Chapters that I have currently will probably get posted on Fridays/Saturdays and when I get caught up to what I have written (which I know I will) I will post them as I get them written. The chapters only get longer from here on out and it takes awhile to edit them so I'll do my best to stick with that schedule. The chapter title is taken from the movie What Dreams May Come. Big thanks to everyone who left kudos, reviewed or took a peek at this story!

Kyoraku Shunsui was an eccentric man, on this most would agree. The oldest son and alpha clan head to one of the Great Noble Families gave his family much grief with his more _unusual_ antics and habits. His choice of style was a definite point of contention within his House: the pink-flowered woman’s kimono (a memento from his grandmother though it was) that he wore over his white captain’s haori, the Sugegasa straw hat he constantly wore and the very expensive red pinwheel hairpins he wore in his dark brown hair were all very out of line from what most thought a Captain of the Gotei 13 should look like.

Kyoraku Shunsui’s favorite activity, most would claim, was evading the concept of work and sake. This was supported by his easygoing nature, continual dodging of his lieutenant, and a never-ending supply of sake jugs he seemingly would pull out of thin air. These assumptions, however, were quite false. There was one thing in all of existence that Shunsui would put above slacking and drinking. And that was the sight of his dearest, the love of his life and holder of his heart, being able to move about in the first rays of dawn and feed the lake carp from the comfort of the bench under the red Japanese maple tree that towered in the gardens of his family home.

‘Jushiro,’ the kimono wearing man thought fondly as he watched his mate toss food pellets to the carp while the sunlight glinted off his long white hair. His dearest Ju-chan had been suffering from a bad turn of his chronic illness for the past couple of weeks. The affliction had been bad enough that he had to return here to Ugendo to recuperate. Thankfully Jushiro’s family estate was near the squad 13 barracks, so travel was easy for situations such as these. Unohana Retsu, the squad 4 captain, had visited just yesterday to check in on Jushiro and declared that his health had improved enough for outdoor travel. His beta mate was always quick to return to moving about after a stint of illness.

Shunsui continued to watch from the shoji doors for a few minutes more as the breeze played along the edges of his kimono and haori. The golden morning light playing off the scene truly was breathtaking. The lake waters glittered like diamonds in the early light as the silhouettes of the carp flitted just beneath the surface. The soft breeze was refreshing in the early spring air and played with the blossoms of flowers and strands of grass. The Japanese maple hanging over the top made the scene picturesque. The grey-eyed alpha sighed in contentment before finally deciding to join his mate on the bench.

Ukitake-Kyoraku Jushiro was feeling the best he had in weeks as he sat under his garden maple and enjoyed the simple beauty of a sunrise. It was times like these that he appreciated even more due to being unable to see them for long periods. His illness was a hindrance and he disliked how it made him a burden to those he held dear though if you asked them, they wouldn’t hear a word about it.

Yes, it could be safely said that Captain Ukitake was beloved by most throughout the Gotei 13.

Jushiro closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling of the sun and the peace that pervaded his garden. The only thing that could make this better was… He opened his eyes as his ears picked up the soft crunch of grass and footsteps coming towards him.

Green eyes met grey as the alpha spoke, “Mah Ju I almost didn’t want to disturb you. You looked so relaxed it almost makes me feel bad for inflicting you with my presence.”

Jushiro blinked at the statement before his eyes crinkled from mirth and chuckles escaped him, “Oh yes your very presence is sure to send me back to the healing halls. I’ll be sure to inform Retsu next time she comes to check on me to remove you before it becomes incurable!”

The alpha laughed good-naturedly at the ribbing as he dropped haphazardly on the seat next to him, “Mah mah. Pretty sure it’s too late for that. After all,” grey eyes glanced to the covered mark on the pale neck, “we are mated. Kinda a till death do us part deal last I heard.” The paled haired beta put down his bag of fish pellets and leaned against that broad muscular chest, sighing in contentment at the heady musk of pine and sake. “Hmm yes, and what a wonderful 357 years it’s been since.” Shunsui hummed in agreement with his snow haired mate and basked in the feeling of him warm, alive, and well in his arms.

With how long they had been together there was no need to fill the air with pointless chatter at a time like this. For a time all that existed was Jushiro and Shunsui in their minds. The peace was broken when a thought hit Jushiro causing him to pull back enough to gaze at his mate's relaxed face. “Shun?” his mate hmm’d in response with his eyes still closed while the dappled light that fell through the tree leaves played along his handsome face, “How did the meeting go with your family last night?”

Shunsui’s face involuntarily scrunched up and he tightened his grip on Jushiro’s body.

Jushiro sighed at the expected reaction and moved his arm to thread the fingers of their hands together. “What did they say this time Shun? Please tell me you didn’t threaten them and storm out again,” the beta fretted, always the kinder of the two of them even to those who freely showcased how little they thought of him.

Shunsui opened his eyes and locked them on to the green ones of his mate, shrugging and going for nonchalant, “The same old same old. You are from one of the Five Great Houses you should present yourself better. Why did you mate yourself to a male beta? And such a lower noble at that? When are you going to produce an heir to continue the Kyoraku line? Just more of the same Ju.” T

he younger of the two sighed at his mates obvious exclusion of his reaction to those questions as he rubbed a thumb on the back of a heavy haired arm, “What did you tell them this time Shunsui?”

The alpha twitched before turning till he was face to face with Jushiro who could tell he wouldn’t like the answer. Shunsui’s nostrils flared as his bearded face screwed up in anger, “I told them to go fuck themselves and mind their own damn business. That if they didn’t stop insulting the head of their clans’ mate then perhaps Katen Kyōkotsu ought to play some games with them.” The tachi and wakizashi on Shunsui’s left side gave a soft hum of agreement. The moody zanpakuto did not react well to anyone who insulted their master, his mate or Sōgyo no Kotowari.

Jushiro sat up fully to level a firm look at the 8th division captain, “Shunsui! I know what they say is upsetting but you can’t just threaten them with your violence happy zanpakuto!” He paused for a moment in scolding his mate to direct his next statement at Katen Kyōkotsu, “And you two! Don’t encourage him or give him any ideas! The last thing we need is all three of you chomping at the bit for noble’s heads!” Sōgyo no Kotowari at his side gave a light buzz to show their support of that statement.

Jushiro stared at his mate a few moments more, stern faced, before he sadly sighed, “Besides, they do unfortunately bring up a good point, invasive though they are. I can’t give you children Shun and yes I know you knew that when we mated, but…”

The alpha interrupted him by grabbing his wrists gently and resting his forehead against his. He stared into his mate’s green eyes willing him to listen as he spoke, “Ju it’s like you said. I knew that when we mated. I didn’t need an omega or beta female what mattered was that it was you. I knew that you and I were made for each other and the heart wants what it wants. I would never trade you for all the omegas in the world Ju! My heart beats for you my dear.” Shunsui’s face took on one of those dopey, love-stricken grins that had made Jushiro fall for him in the first place, “I love **you** Ju.”

Jushiro grew misty eyed at the way his lover always managed to make him melt. His Shunsui was a shameless, though harmless, flirt and was quite the romantic at heart so he was always poetic in his declarations of love. The captain of the 13th embraced his alpha mate who reciprocated and whispered in his ear, “I love you to Shunsui. My heart has always beat for you,” before turning his head and capturing chapped lips in a heated kiss. Tongues danced with each other in a waltz that they were old hands at, licking into the others mouth before coaxing their partner back into the opposite cavern. Jushiro and Shunsui reveled in the taste of each other and this relaxed intimacy, so rare to come by while they were on duty. The two mates indulged in a long round of kissing and nuzzling before the beta of the pair gently pulled away from the embrace and questing lips to stand and stretch. “Ah,” he exclaimed as his spine popped satisfyingly and started to walk back towards his house, “Come on Shun! I think it’s about time we had breakfast and I don’t know about you, but I am famished!”

Shunsui stared after his mate in melancholy as he slowly stood and followed him. Even if his mate would not say it aloud, he knew his upset at his family pushing for an heir would not dissipate any time soon. His beloved was to kind and a far better man than many to still be able to visit the Kyoraku home and smile genuinely at the many judging faces there. More than anything he knew his Ju’s greatest wish was for a child of their own. Jushiro loved children and he was a natural with them whenever he volunteered to babysit for his division members. The children of his subordinates adored their 'Uncle' Ukitake after all.

‘Sigh Jushiro deserves to have a child. And I can’t even say I wouldn’t love to have a little tyke to spoil and have running around.’ The unfortunate part was that Shinigami birth rates in the Seireitei were not large. The inhabitants of Soul Society lived such long lives that there was not always a rush to have a family. Oh, there were orphans here and there of unseated division members who had sadly fallen in battle, but they were cared for in orphanages or next of kin.

If he could have, he would have suggested to Ju that they adopt a kid or two from one of them or hell even the Rukongai and give the kid a better life and two loving parents. The problem was his damn family and the other Great Noble Families. ‘Rukongai trash’ or ‘peasant children’ would not be suited to be heirs to a Noble clan even if they were blood adopted. For all his nonchalant nature about his noble status he knew that if he tried it his family would lose quite a bit of standing and power from the backlash of the other Houses. He didn’t truly care about that, but it wasn’t just himself it would affect but those he cared about like his mother and younger siblings. As much as his family drove him mad with their constant judgement of Jushiro and an ever-increasing desire to wring their necks he did not wish to indirectly harm them. The Kyoraku already took enough flak from the fact that their heir had mated with a male beta.

‘The hit to the family investments and businesses alone would be devastating,’ he sighed to himself as he walked across the garden. No, he would just have to find another way of getting Ju his child and his family an heir before either himself or the family elders finally snapped and escalated the situation out of control.

Shunsui had just made it to the patio of the house when he caught movement out of the corner of his right eye. He quickly turned his head and was surprised to find the 5th division Fukutaichou entering through the compound gate. ‘Sosuke-kun? What in the world could he be doing here this early in the morning?’ And what was stranger was that the tall alpha was clearly carrying a bundle of some sort in his arms as he steadily made his way up the stone path toward the main house. Shunsui knew the moment he was spotted as the fellow alpha greeted him in a strangely subdued voice, “Ah good morning Kyoraku-taichou! I hope that Ukitake-taichou is feeling better now?”

Shunsui smiled good naturedly at the always kind Shinigami as he reached and joined him on the porch, “Ah thank you Sosuke-kun and a good morning to you as well! Yes, Ju is finally feeling better. In fact, Retsu stated just yesterday that if it continues, he should be able to return to the 13th at the end of the week.” This close he could see that the bundle was covered in a forest green blanket with a gold border and that said bundle was quite small. Small enough to where Sosuke could hold it with one arm while supporting a medium sized box under the other.

“I’m sorry to bother you both so early, but you see something important has come up and you two were the ones that naturally came to mind for this issue,” Sosuke stated while he shifted the blanketed bundle and box a bit stiffly.

Shunsui raised a brow at that, concern beginning to replace his joviality, ‘Something important enough that he would come to us instead of waiting to bring it up with his captain?’

The Fukutaichou saw the weary and cautious look replace the playful attitude as grey eyes grew serious and somber. He shook his head causing some stubborn strands of hair to stick to his forehead, “No no it’s nothing dangerous or the like Taichou. Though it is very important. Ah! I’m not explaining myself very well am I?” Sosuke smiled self-depreciatingly. “It would be better if we perhaps went inside and included Ukitake-taichou in the discussion.”

Shunsui found Sosuke’s statements rather odd, but he could see that the man was serious, so he beckoned him through the shogi doors and into the dining room where he seated himself on the cushions around the chabudai. Sosuke carefully put the box down at the doorway and toed off his zori before just as carefully sitting down at the table while being cautious not to disturb the bundle he held. Shunsui thought about asking questions but deemed it better to wait on Ju before interrogating the lieutenant.

They sat in companionable silence while hearty aromas filled the air along with Jushiro’s put puttering about in the kitchen. When Jushiro emerged from the kitchen it was with arms laden with a large tray of dishes of miso soup, steamed rice and seasoned grilled fish along with a tea pot. He noticed their guest when he entered and greeted him while placing the food down onto the table, “Good morning Sosuke-kun! It’s always wonderful to see you. What exactly bring you here this morning?”

Shunsui observed that Ju had brought out enough portions to account for a third person, ‘So you heard us come in did you Ju? And here some of those youngsters think that just because you are ill you are losing your touch.’ He smirked at the humorous thought of others underestimating his mate before tuning back into the conversation.

“Yes I’m afraid it’s not a social visit Ukitake-taichou though I am gladdened to hear that you are recovering. No this is a much more serious matter. As I told Kyoraku-taichou it is one that I could only think the two of you could help with,” Sosuke stated with all seriousness.

Jushiro sat down close to his mate, their hips touching, while giving Sosuke his direct attention, “That sounds serious then. I’m glad you felt you could come to us for help. We will do the best we can to assist you. So, what exactly is this matter?”

Sosuke closed his eyes, likely to gather his thoughts, before shaking his head and sighing. “There is no good way to explain this situation so perhaps it is better if I just show you.” The mates both watched curiously as he moved the bundle he held carefully to his lap and leaned it against his chest before letting go and starting to gingerly push back the blanket.

Shunsui’s heart thundered as he heard Jushiro gasp as first the sight then the smell hit them like lightning bolts.

There in Sosuke’s lap lay a small omega pup.

The little one was asleep, his eyes occasionally moving beneath his lids as he rested against the brown-haired Alpha’s chest. Jushiro drank in the scene, unable to believe what was now in his home. The tiny pup had short silver hair that looked soft to the touch and a delicate bone structure that gave off an air of fragility. He was painfully thin and the probable hardships the little one had already face sent a stab of pain through Jushiro’s heart. But oh! He was so precious! The fluffy silver hair combined with his pale skin and small size made him appear cherubic.

The 8th division Taichou was taking in the sight at the same time as his mate. A little omega pup like this was a rare sight indeed and he wondered just where the little one had come from. The pup had hardly any meat on his bones and he looked malnourished, not at all like the healthy plump little omega pups he had seen in the Seireitei. His keen eyes roamed over the boy’s body already making connections when he noticed the blue and white themed shitagi, kosode and hakama that were suspiciously similar to those worn at the Academy. The probable reason for the outfit did not sit well with himself or his inner Alpha who had stood at attention once the little one was uncovered. He was controlling himself for now, but his instincts were screaming to bundle the pup into a nest in his and Ju’s room and protect protect **protect**. Shunsui gave a harsh shake suppressing those thoughts for the moment as he waited on an explanation from the Fukutaichou. He could not help but notice that Ju had yet to take his eyes off the slumbering pup. ‘I suppose that makes two of us though. Now that I know he is here I don’t want to let him out of my sight. Mah, how curious. I’ve never had this urge with any other pups that I’ve seen in the Seireitei.’

Sosuke noted the laser focus from the alpha and beta on the bundle in his lap but he had expected that. He smiled at Kyoraku and Ukitake and gestured with his free left hand towards his lap while his right steadily braced the pup’s back, “I would like to introduce you both to Gin-chan. I apologize that this first meeting was with him asleep, but after staying up all night and gorging himself on food I am afraid he could not keep his eyes open.” His bronze-brown eyes focused on the snow haired captain and noted the open longing on his face as he gazed at the pup in his lap. The man was internally growling with pleasure at the reaction he had expected, ‘I knew I had chosen well to bring you here Gin. Ukitake and Kyoraku will take wonderful care of you. In fact, it appears you have already enchanted them as you have myself. And now,’ his glasses flashed and hid the calculating look in his eyes, ‘it is time to throw the bait out.’ He addressed the 13th division captain directly though he already knew his answer, “Ukitake-taichou would you like to hold him?” and nodded his head towards Gin’s that rested on his chest.

“Ah are you sure that’s alright then Sosuke-kun? I would not want to disturb him if as you said he has hardly gotten any rest last night.”

Jushiro desperately wanted to grab the pup from Sosuke-kun’s hold and cocoon him in his arms. His instincts yearned to have a little one to nurture. It was perhaps a strange desire for a beta but Jushiro had never been ashamed of his emotions it was just how he was built. His better sense overcame his selfish desires as he held himself back from disturbing him.

The younger Shinigami shook his head, “Nonsense Ukitake-taichou I assure you Gin is out like a light. He did not even wake up when I stopped by my residence to grab the blanket so we would not be disturbed on our way here. He had a very exhausting night and went right to sleep once his belly was full. What is it they call it? Warm puppy syndrome? In any case I doubt that he would wake up unless we deliberately attempted to.”

Jushiro still found himself hesitating before the choice was abruptly taken out of his hands when the Fukutaichou carefully stood and rounded the table before slowly holding the bundled pup out towards him to take. He gave a harsh swallow before he worked up his nerves and gingerly moved his arms to support the limp weight and cradle him in his arms against his chest. His chest felt too tight as he carefully positioned the pups splayed limbs so he was in a more comfortable position. The beta took the time to observe Gin up close noting the details he had missed previously. The soft splay of silver eyelashes against dusted pink cheeks, the slightly mussed hair from sleep and being concealed under the blanket and lastly the wonderfully innocent smell of vanilla and cinnamon that wafted off little Gin. He could not fight the instinct to gently nuzzle the downy hair and tuck the pups head under his chin.

Jushiro’s older mate was not unaffected by his actions. Shunsui swallowed harshly against the lump in his throat at the sight of his Ju holding a peacefully sleeping pup. There was a sense of rightness at the sight like this was exactly where Gin-chan should be.

‘Ours,’ his Alpha purred causing him to jump. He usually had a much better reign on his primal side. ‘Ours. Our mate our pup. They are **OURS**!’ The 8th captain forcefully suppressed his Alpha, thought it hissed and growled only acquiescing when he vowed the pup wasn’t leaving his sight or their mate’s arms.

Shunsui scooted closer to his mate to take a closer look at Gin himself. He slowly raised a hand and gently ran his fingers through soft silver locks, freezing when the pup gave a small whine and wiggled around before nuzzling back into Jushiro’s neck and going still. The alpha felt his heart melt at the adorable actions before returning to carding his fingers through Gin’s hair. He didn’t take his eyes off the pup as he addressed the other alpha, “So Sosuke-kun it seems that you have quite a bit of explaining to do. Such as where you found an omega pup unattended and why exactly he’s wearing an Academy uniform?”

The younger alpha nodded his head agreeably before beginning the tale. “I was returning from a stroll through the forests near the Shino Academy. Moonlit nights are beautiful, and I find my greatest inspirations for my poems and haikus during my occasional walks. I was on my way back when a small weight slammed into my legs. Imagine my surprise when I found a small Academy student on the ground far past curfew. We conversed for a time about his achievements in the Academy and such and I was prepared to send him on his way when a breeze blew by and revealed his nature to me. As you both know I could not let him go back to the Academy so after explaining the situation and convincing him we returned to his dorm and gathered his few belongings. That is what the box I was carrying was for. The poor things stomach was growling so I brought him to a late-night ramen stand and then we started on our way here.” Sosuke paused before a bemused smile crossed his face as he chuckled as he remembered how his plans were thrown awry by a mischievous pup.

The two mates threw him raised eyebrows, confused at his random amusement.

He grinned good-naturedly as he explained the incident, “Ah you see by the time we started on our way to my home to grab the blanket it was already becoming dawn. The vendors were just starting to open as we travelled, and we walked by a fruit vendor. Gin had darted from my side suddenly and ran up to look at the fruits. When I caught up to him, he was practically drooling over the persimmons the woman was selling,” he stopped to grin at the pair, “as it turns out they are his favorite food. Especially dried persimmons. I am ashamed to say that when he turned to me with puppy dog eyes I folded and bought him a bag full of them, not knowing just how much of a little glutton he is for them. He ate the whole bag by the time we arrived at my house and was swaying on his feet. So, I picked him up, retrieved a blanket that was doused in my scent to conceal his own and made my way here as he fell asleep.”

The snow-haired captain chuckled at the amusing tale, ‘Ah Sosuke-kun even a calm and controlled alpha like you cannot resist spoiling a pup.’ He moved his head to gaze down at Gin before pausing as his mind caught an odd detail in Sosuke’s explanation. Green eyes turned to the younger alpha, a confused look gracing his face. “Why would you have needed a blanket doused in your scent Sosuke-kun?” He felt a firm hand grip his shoulder and turned his head to meet his mate’s grey eyes. Shunsui stared somberly at him for a moment. “You haven’t noticed yet Ju?” He blinked at him not comprehending what he was missing, “Notice what Shun?” His mate nodded his head at the pup in his arms, “His scent, love.”

Jushiro’s face screwed up in confusion before he moved his head to bury his nose in the mop of silver hair. It took only one sniff before the truth became clear. He stiffened, head shooting up, as he stared alarmed at first Sosuke then Shunsui. “Pre-heat?! He’s experiencing a pre-heat?! But he’s so young surely he is not old enough for his body to be going through this now?!” His mate’s serious expression said it all as he shook his head, “Not necessarily Ju. Omegas can start going through pre-heat as early as 60 years old. It’s very uncommon but early bloomers pop up here and there. The real problem is how dangerous it is for an unprotected pup to be on their own when they start experiencing them. Some alpha’s are so damn sexually charged they’ll still go after an underage pup,” Shunsui paused, adjusted his hat and turned to look at the other alpha in the room, “I am assuming that’s why you stopped to grab the blanket from your home? To conceal his scent and make it here unbothered?”

‘Hmph. Very astute Kyoraku. As always it amazes me how other soul reapers forget your tactical mind.’ The statement sobered the lieutenant's expression, “You are correct Kyoraku-taichou. If others had identified Gin-chan for the omega he is while walking through the streets it would have been difficult to arrive here without news making it to the other Noble families.” Sosuke watched as understanding dawned on Kyoraku who moved to speak before being interrupted by Jushiro who had been absentmindedly paying attention while rubbing the back of one of Gin’s hands. The snow haired man did not look up from the pup while he asked, “Why all the secrecy Sosuke-kun? Surely you know that one of the Noble families is going to end up adopting this little one for themselves?” The older Alpha stared hard at him with and asked with a hard tone that held a hint of feral-ness, “I am telling you now Aizen-san that you had better not be joking about this. I refuse to allow anyone, even a fellow member of the Gotei 13, to jest about a subject so dear to my mate and myself. Neither myself nor my zanpakuto take kindly to such things.”

Sosuke straightened up, the hair on the back of his neck raising at the clear challenge and danger radiating from the veteran Alpha. The Fukutaichou observed Ukitake snap out of his adoration of the silver pup to turn and scold his mate, “Shunsui what is wrong with you?! Sosuke-kun has been nothing but cordial and respectful and here you are threatening him with Katen Kyōkotsu! He is a fellow Shinigami you should not be willing to sic your zanpakuto on him!”

Jushiro quickly ended his scolding when Gin in his arms gave a loud whine and started to twist about. He turned his attention back to the pup, bouncing him a bit to try and lull him back to sleep with soft shushing sounds. Thankfully, his luck held as the pups scrunched face slowly relaxed and he turned his face into his shoulder while grabbing a bunch of his yukata fabric in a small fist. He sighed in relief before turning back towards his mate and continuing in a lowered voice, “Shun explain what is going on. Why are you snapping at Sosuke and why would he not want the Nobles to know about Gin?”

Shunsui was still staring Sosuke down, for what purpose Jushiro was not sure. The younger Shinigami returned the gaze with a level stare and silence reigned for several moments with the only sound being faint chirping of birds outside before he gave a harsh exhale and straightened his posture. “I assure you Noble Alpha Shunsui of the Kyoraku Clan that I am quite serious. This I vow as an Alpha of good standing. If what I say is false may I be stripped of my rank and be shunned as an outlier.”

Jushiro started at the full formal title of his mate and his mouth dropped at the following statement. That was a serious vow and not to be taken lightly as if whatever the two were speaking of was found to be false Sosuke could easily be taken to trial and have his standing as an Alpha revoked. He would be an Alpha in body, but without the respect and presence that such a rank commanded. He would be avoided and no one, not even betas, would deign to mate with him.

Jushiro was about to prod for an answer when he noticed the atmosphere between the two alpha’s let up and his mate lose his tense posture and relax while leaning back. “Ah that’s good then! I like you Sosuke-kun I would have hated to maul you for making light of such an important occurrence,” Shun chuckled as he fiddled with his straw hat and winked at Sosuke. The usually gentle man was at his wits end with this back and forth between the two alphas and gave a groan of frustration, “Alright enough both of you what is going on.”

The noble alpha looked at his mate unsure of how to proceed with informing him of this wonderful turn of events. It was everything they had dreamed of having and the Fukutaichou was handing it to them on a silver platter. They would have to work quick to secure it, but he was already mentally preparing the list of individuals they would need and the steps that needed to be taken to ensure the cards fell in their favor. Shunsui glanced at the pup and felt a swirl of emotions rise at what he represented; what he could (would) become. Then he looked at his Ju who deserved the world and more before taking a steadying breath and taking his free hand in his before turning his full body towards him.

“Jushiro,” he started his throat tightening with emotion before he swallowed and continued, “Sosuke brought Gin here for a reason. He made sure to wrap him in that scented blanket and avoid running into anyone for a reason. He didn’t want other Nobles to know of his existence for a **reason**.”

Shunsui stopped unable to continue but Sosuke seemed to pick up on it and continued the explanation, “What I have been attempting to say Ukitake-taichou is that I brought Gin here because I could not think of two better people to entrust him to. An alpha I respect who is fierce in defending those he cares for,” he gestured a hand at Shunsui, “and a beta who is the most kindhearted and gentle man I have ever met,” and motioned to Jushiro whose eyes had widened as he finally understood the implications.

The grey-eyed alpha finally found his voice again and reached a hand to take his mates chin in hand and turn his face toward him. “Ju he wants Gin to be **ours** ,” he whispered hoarsely and extended an arm to join Jushiro’s in cradling the pup’s back, “He would be ours Ju. Our little pup who we would get to love and care for.”

Jushiro felt his breath catch as his mate spoke his deepest wish aloud not daring to believe it was within his grasp. He tightened his hold on the little one in his arms feeling that if he let go, he would disappear. He blinked his eyes rapidly and stared into his mates equally emotional orbs as he whispered, “I want that Shun. I want to have our own little family and I’d love for him to be ours.” The beta felt the calloused palm tighten briefly around his own as the alpha gave out a watery laugh and a bright smile crossed his bearded face, “Then we’ll do it Ju. We will take him in, and he’ll be our little omega pup. We’ll spoil the hell out of him and love him so much we will probably smother him,” he paused to give a delighted chuckle and let go of his hand to smooth his knuckles against the silver pup’s sleep pinkened cheek, “You know I always wanted to raise an omega pup. You don’t have to worry about them not wanting anything to do with their poor Papas. Not like young alphas all they want to do is tussle and test your boundaries.”

The beta gave an amused snort at the statement before reminding his mate, “Sounds an awful lot like you back when we had just joined the Academy. I seem to remember Yamamoto-sensei having to knock the sense into that hard head of yours several times.” “Oi! Jushiro don’t go exposing all my embarrassing youth in front of the youngins,” he tried to keep a straight face as Shunsui dramatically pouted at him before he broke and started laughing.

“Hmmph, well if that’s the case I am going to steal Gin-chan for the moment thank you. It’s only fair considering the harsh wounds you have caused across my heart with your cruel words!” and then Shunsui quickly but carefully gathered the sleeping pup and blanket from his mates arms and brought him to rest on his own chest. The noble alpha settled Gin in his arms, his silver head resting against his chest as he cradled him like a babe in his muscled arms. His grey gaze tracked over the boy’s body taking note of his gauntness. ‘Well we will change that soon enough. I am sure Retsu will give us a detailed list of a diet that will put weight on him in no time.’ Shunsui did not know what circumstances had led Gin to hiding his nature or to joining the Shino Academy, but he did know that no pup should starve. He slightly tightened his grip on his precious bundle and vowed then and there that Gin would never know hunger like that again.

The alpha startled when Sosuke suddenly spoke up, having waited patiently while the mates had their emotional moment, “Well I am pleased to hear that you two want to take Gin in. I knew I was making the right decision to bring him to you both. I am confident you will make wonderful parents as Ukitake-taichou is lauded as a natural with children not to mention I have heard how in tune you are with a pup’s needs Kyoraku-taichou.”

Shunsui sheepishly smiled at his weakness for pups being addressed, slightly embarrassed. His mate chuckled and playfully needled him, “Yes you are right about that Sosuke-kun. Shun likes to act unbothered and aloof but set a pup in front of him and he melts.” He stared at Jushiro in mock betrayal, “Ju-chan! How could you tell everyone my ultimate weakness?!” The kimono wearing captain plopped his head on his mates’ shoulder and stared at him from under his hat. “This is the thanks I get for being such a loving and supportive mate all these years? Mocked and by my own mate at that!” Shunsui was pleased to see his over-dramatic antics had their desired effect as Ju laughed merrily.

“Well then,” the beta began and leaned his white head against his own dark, “when you put it that way, I have been a neglectful mate haven’t I? Would you like me to kiss it better?” Shunsui lifted his head up and gazed into those playful green orbs, “Well it certainly wouldn’t hurt.” Jushiro rolled his eyes before darting in for a short but passionate kiss. Their tongues intwined for a moment or two before the clearing of a throat had them pulling back to see the 5th division Fukutaichou clearly uncomfortable.

Jushiro could not stop the blush that spread from face to chest at forgetting the presence of the other alpha. He cleared his throat feeling quite mortified as he addressed the younger man, “Sorry about that Sosuke-kun I believe that we were caught up there for a bit.” His brown-haired mate gave a pleased growl, “I am not sorry for the record,” and looked Jushiro up and down with a wiggle of his eyebrows. He tactfully ignored the come-hither look aimed at him from Shun and addressed Sosuke, “Sosuke-kun I believe I speak for both of us when I say we cannot thank you enough. That you think so highly of us that you would bring an omega pup immediately to us over anyone else… well it’s very touching.” The beta then turned to stare at his mate whose grey eyes had taken to watching the silver pup in his arms for every small movement.

Shunsui looked like a typical proud alpha papa who was enraptured by their offspring and prepared to guard them from the world’s dangers. Jushiro blinked rapidly to dispel the accumulating moisture in his eyes from the overfull feeling in his chest. He got himself under control and gestured to the food still untouched on the table, “Well why don’t we all eat then we can see about getting Gin settled in, eh?” The 5th division Fukutaichou gave a small frown and shook his head in the negative, “I do not believe that is the optimal course of action right now Ukitake-taichou. You should see about getting Gin officially adopted and checked out by Unohana-taichou as soon as possible. Preferably before it even becomes the afternoon for today.”

Jushiro was confused at the odd statement, ‘Why so quickly?’

His unasked question was answered when Shunsui quickly jerked his head up from observing the pup to give the other alpha a knowing look before addressing his mate. “He’s right Jushiro we need to act quickly. If other Nobles find out about him and that he is unclaimed by a family, there will be a scramble to put forth adoption requests for the pup. You have never seen it being from a lower noble family, but I have and let me tell you it might as well be a bloodletting.”

The alpha paused and watched the concern steal over his mate’s handsome face. “Does that mean they could challenge our adoption of Gin?”

The pain in Jushiro’s voice could clearly be heard at the thought of losing the pup before they had even had him. He gave a sharp nod and watched as Ju’s face crumbled in sadness. Shunsui clenched his eyes shut for a moment from fear of the emotional damage Jushiro would suffer if they were to lose this chance. ‘No, we will not. I will not allow Gin to be taken by anyone. He has already made Ju so happy and I admit I am already attached and the little one has not even woken up yet.’ When his eyes shot open there was a fierce fire burning in the grey orbs and the musk of alpha filled the room. He faced the younger alpha, no hint of playfulness in his countenance, “There is no time to waste then,” and rose to his feet, “We will have to take action now. A paper adoption will be wrapped up in too much bureaucratic red tape to be done before others find out about him; even with the Kyoraku name pushing for a swift completion. The only option we have is a blood adoption, which to be fair I know my family would have pushed for as well. Tell me Sosuke did you explain what a blood adoption entails to the pup?”

The Fukutaichou nodded and stood as well. “I explained the process and possible side effects to him while we were eating. He’s a clever boy so he understood the more complicated terminology easily and he seemed receptive to the idea.”

“That’s good then. Saves us time to receive his consent and gives us a clear plan of action.” The Noble watched from the corner of his eyes as Jushiro also rose to his feet and he moved to hand over Gin to his mate. He was given a puzzled look, but Ju complied and cradled the pup in his arms. Shunsui gestured to the pup then himself, “I can’t bring him with me right now Ju. I have to gather Yama-jii and Retsu for witnesses to the adoption,” he paused then grimaced, “I should probably also tell Lisa-chan about it and she can bear witness to. She’s likely looking for me since I ducked out of the office early this morning.” He ignored the chiding, “Shun!” and addressed Sosuke, “I don’t suppose you would mind also bearing witness would you Sosuke? You did bring Gin to us so I have a feeling you would like to see this through.”

The alpha gave an agreeing nod at the statement striding around the table to stand by the 13th division captain and run his fingers once through a silver fringe, “Yes you are correct Kyoraku-taichou. I have brought Gin this far. I have an obligation to make sure he is placed with the parents I know he deserves.”

‘Excellent,’ Shunsui thought before stating out loud, “Then it is decided. Jushiro take Gin and Sosuke to the Kyoraku family shrine. There should not be anyone there since it’s on the outskirts of the property. If anyone gives you trouble tell them it’s official business on behalf of the Clan Head. I will retrieve Yama-jii and Retsu and explain the situation to them.” His snow-haired lover had a determined look about him as he nodded and carefully covered Gin back under the scented blanket before leaning to rest his forehead against his. The captain felt the warm puffs of breath against his lips before he was given a quick kiss and a, “Be quick Shun,” before Jushiro and Sosuke had shunpoed and started to head for their destination.

‘Well I suppose I better tackle Yama-jii first. Explaining everything to him will take the longest.’ The noble alpha sighed and in a mastery of shunpo started racing through the division barracks with his target being the 1st division captain’s quarters. It only took him a minute or so before he arrived at the entrance to the divisions’ courtyard and fell out of the technique.

He had only taken a few steps towards Yama-jii’s office when a loud shout of, “THERE YOU ARE YOU LAZY ALCOHOLIC!” was heard from behind him.

Shunsui twisted around just in time to dodge a high kick that had been aimed for his head. He watched as his lieutenant, Yadōmaru Lisa, landed and caught her balance before turning and preparing to continue her onslaught. Usually the captain did not mind indulging his subordinate in her frustration at his lack of work ethic but with the time crunch he was under he had no patience for it.

“Yadōmaru-fukutaichou that is enough,” he watched from under the brim of his hat as his out of character authoritative tone registered with the young woman who froze then seemed to deflate. “Captain?” came the unsure voice of the glasses wearing beta who slowly approached him. When she arrived in front of him he stared at her steadily, “No time for games today Lisa-chan there are much more important things that need seeing to. I was going to come find you later and explain then but I suppose this saves me the trouble of finding you.” He gestured for her to follow while he made his way to Yama-jii’s office. “You can come along Lisa-chan I know you’ll just attempt to eavesdrop anyway. Understand that what is said cannot leave this room just yet. There is something that needs to be done that is of vast important to me and Jushiro so all I’m asking is you save your questions for later right now.”

Her captain’s uncharacteristic behavior was enough to keep the temperamental woman quiet as they came to an impressive set of doors decorated with flames and dragons. Lisa sweat-dropped as Kyoraku violently slammed the doors open and stalked inside. She had no idea what could have caused such urgency in her usually lazy superior, but she would keep her guard up and be ready to act.

“Yama-jii! Are you in here?!” he bellowed knowing the man was in the area as he always took tea here in the mornings. The sound of the ‘thunk’ ‘thunk’ ‘thunk’ of wood on wood could be heard from a hallway leading out to a zen garden before Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryūsai made his appearance. He used his staff as a walking cane though the elder alpha possessed more than enough strength and stamina even at his age to have no need for such things. Though most would not be aware that the staff was where Ryūjin Jakka was hidden in plain sight.

The general scolded his son in all but blood as he made his way towards the man, “Shunsui! What is the meaning of this? I could feel your reiatsu spiking all the way from Jushiro’s estate!” He had known the old man for far too long to let the gruff scolding tone or harsh set face conceal the clear concern in his dark maroon eyes.

Shunsui stared for a moment at his mentor, his **father** as far as he was concerned, before sighing and giving a smile. “Mah Yama-jii an extremely unusual, but blessed situation popped up is all. The shock must have gotten to me if you could feel my reiatsu all the way from Ugendo.”

Yamamoto stared at him before scoffing and allowing his eyelids to droop again, the wrinkles around them becoming pronounced. There was a loosening of tension from the hidden muscled body of his mentor before he turned to start making his way to his desk gesturing for himself and Lisa-chan to follow, “Well come and explain what this unusual situation is. You are in more of a tizzy than I have ever seen from you Shunsui.”

Shunsui cleared his throat causing Yamamoto, who had only taken a few steps away, to turn his head to glance at him, raising one bushy white brow, “Ah Yama-jii I am afraid that while the situation is not dangerous it is indeed still urgent.”

Yamamoto turned fully around now and opened his eyes to level a severe look at the younger alpha, “Hmph. Stop dancing around the subject then Shunsui. Out with it boy! You say there is a situation that requires urgent attention, but there is no danger? Explain.”

The 8th division captain took a deep breath before staring into the strong wrinkled face of his mentor and beginning. “I was spending the morning with Jushiro who as you know has just started to recover from his recent bout with his illness. As we were settling in for breakfast who else, but the Gotei’s own 5th division Fukutaichou Aizen Sosuke would show up. Now nothing would be to unusual about this as Sosuke frequently comes to check on Ju when he is under the weather, but what was strange was the blanketed bundle that Sosuke had with him. When we all were settled inside, he finally showed us what he had been concealing underneath and…” Shunsui paused still unable to believe the drastic change this morning had taken.

Yamamoto did not show it, but he was concerned for his son and Jushiro at this point. He had never seen the younger alpha in such a state, not even when his good for nothing father had stupidly gotten himself killed by Hollows and the then teen had had to step up to become Clan Head. “What was it Shunsui?” he prodded the man to continue.

Shunsui took a deep breath before surprising him with a blindingly joyful smile. The grin was one he had only seen on his son once before on the day he and Jushiro had officially mated. “Yama-jii… it was a pup. A little **omega** pup.” The sotaichou stiffened from shock at the information. ‘An omega pup? Where in the world would Aizen have found an unattended omega pup?’

The elder alpha did not have a chance to ask his questions before Shunsui was continuing on, “When we asked Sosuke explained that he had found him outside the Shino Academy on his walk last night. Apparently, the pup has been enrolled there, but hiding his nature. No one was even aware he was an omega until last night. Sosuke he… well he said he brought him to us because he could think of no better place for him. His name is Gin Yama-jii. Ju and I have both agreed already that we want to adopt him.”

Lisa’s eyes widened behind her glasses and gasped at her taichou’s statement understanding now why he had been so frantic. “Congratulations taichou! I’m so overjoyed for you and Ukitake-taichou! He is going to make such a wonderful parent!” Her captain had been smiling at her right until the last statement which caused him to choke for a moment. “Aww Lisa-chan you don’t think I’ll do fine at raising a pup? What do you think I’ll get him drunk or something?” was asked while a full blow pout was directed her way. She turned her nose up and away from her captain’s pleading gaze, “I refuse to dignify that with an answer.” “Lisa-chan!”

Yamamoto softened at the hidden wonder and excitement he could detect beneath the feigned calm that Shunsui put forth. He was aware of how his only students had yearned for a child, but between the increasing demands from Shunsui’s clan and a lack of parentless pups it had seemed a faraway dream. To know now that Aizen had inadvertently stumbled upon a way to give them that chance? Well there was only one thing to say to his son.

The General raised his right arm to plant a large strong palm on a broad kimono clad shoulder drawing back the man’s attention to the present. The alpha gave a genuine pleased smile at his son, giving the shoulder a squeeze as he did, “I am happy for you both Shunsui. I am well aware of how much you have wanted to start a family so this is wonderful news, truly,” a thought popped up that caused the man’s scarred brow to furrow, “but how in Soul King’s name did little Gin not get detected especially when applying for entrance into the Academy?” Shunsui chuckled at the question, grey eyes sparkling with delight as he answered him. “Peppermint.”

Yamamoto raised a white brow at the simple answer having expected something far more complex, but he supposed that peppermint’s strong odor would indeed do the trick. ‘I will have to consult with Retsu to ensure that such a situation does not happen again. We cannot have omegas entering the Academy by hiding their natures in such a simple manner.’ He shared his thoughts with Shunsui who nodded, “I have to agree there. It would be a mess if that were to happen. As it stands Sosuke has already taken care of the Academy side of things and we have the pup’s belongings at the house.” The fire wielder could sense that Shunsui was agitated by some unknown issue. His maroon eyes bore into his son, “If things are falling happily into place then why are you still so tense Shun-kun?”

Shunsui felt the muscles in his neck tighten and strain as he tensed his body against the influx of instincts demanding he get back to his mate and pup and defend them against all who would attempt to steal Gin from them. He managed to the words out around gritted teeth, “Yama-jii things are still fragile and hanging by threads. Gin is not claimed by any family yet and you know how the Noble families get about omega pups. If we don’t act fast word will spread and we will have to fight extremely hard to keep our claim. I don’t… I don’t know that I would be able to control myself. And losing the pup would destroy Jushiro; Yama-jii it has been so long since I have seen him so happy.”

Yamamoto’s face had a severe look before he seemed to steel his resolve and gripped his cane with both hands in front of him, “Then we shall not allow such a future to pass. I presume you have a solution in mind?”

The noble alpha relaxed a bit, relieved at Yama-jii’s support before he revealed his scheme. He used his right hand to adjust his hat, “A blood adoption.” There was a slight furrowing of the old alpha’s brows so he continued, “A blood adoption will make it so that none could contest our claim as his guardians, his parents. It is the fastest way as going through the administrative channels is too much of a security leak and on top of that it is slower than a snail’s pace. This way will also allow me to name him as my heir as I am sure you know how much I have been harassed by my clan lately.”

A deep frown was his answer; Yama-jii was who he went to with the majority of his complaints about how his clan treated Jushiro. So, it was safe to say that he was aware, and he also was not pleased with the opinions of his clan members.

Shunsui started when Yamamoto suddenly gave his cane a solid tap on the floor and began moving towards the doors himself and Lisa had just arrived through with a purpose. “Yama-jii?”

The older man snorted and slightly turned his head to side eye him as he continued walking, “Well what are you waiting on Shunsui? You’ll need witnesses to the adoption won’t you?”

“Ah well yes but I still need to get Retsu. We will need her to take a look at Gin and I was hoping she would consent to being a witness,” Shunsui responded as he got his legs moving to follow after the determined elder with Lisa right behind him.

A ‘hmm’ of confirmation was his response as they swiftly walked into the hallway and then courtyard before the master of fire turned towards him, “Leave retrieving Retsu to myself Shunsui. You should hurry back to your mate and pup to prepare for the ceremony. The site has already been chosen correct?”

The noble sweat-dropped a bit at his plan being hijacked but shook it off as he recognized the support for what it was. “The Kyoraku family shrine on the far west side of the property surrounded by sakura and oaks. You know the one.”

“Hmm yes. Now go! We shall meet you there soon so be ready to start the moment we arrive. There is no time to waste if we are to pull this off,” and with that parting statement the Sotaichou had shunpoed away creating a strong displacement of air that ruffled Lisa’s cloths and caused him to tightly grip his hat.

The noble breathed out in relief from how smoothly the conversation had gone with his mentor before a forceful strike on the back of his skull caused him to let out an unmanly squeak. “OW!” he exclaimed and raised his left hand to cradle the bump as he turned around only to be faced with the agitated smiling face of his Fukutaichou.

“Taichou,” Lisa cooed with a tick of her brow, “Don’t think that just because you’re going to be a father that I’ve forgotten about you slacking off on overseeing the division.” She glared at him over the rim of her glasses causing him to sweat, “So I am sure it is understood that you cannot blow off all your work entirely to dote on your pup?”

‘Mah Lisa-chan is so scaryyyy.’ The male internally shivered and gave an affirmative nod and grimaced as he soothed his goose bump.

The beta took stock of his affirmation before her face abruptly smoothed into a gentler expression. “In all seriousness though Taichou I am happy for you and Ukitake-taichou. You both love pups and are the most loving couple I have ever seen if anyone deserves to raise a little one it’s you two.” Lisa had reached over to give him a brief firm embrace before she adopted a serious expression once more, “Now I believe you urgently need to be somewhere and have to introduce me to an important little person, don’t you Taichou?”

The alpha took his hands off his sore skull and shed his playful demeanor. “That I do my dear Fukutaichou that I do. Speaking of introducing you though I do have a favor to ask.” He took off his straw hat with his left hand and held Lisa’s with his right, staring intensely into her startled turquoise eyes, “Beta Yadōmaru Lisa would you do me, Alpha Kyoraku no Jirō Sakuranosuke Shunsui, the honor of bearing witness to the blood adoption of my pup?”

Lisa’s breath caught as she had rarely been a witness to moments when her captain dropped his lazy persona and let his full presence as an alpha and Senior Captain shine through. Her mind then registered what was being asked of her and she felt touched that her Captain held her in such high regard that he wanted her there for this important ceremony. A grin of giddiness at the respect her captain held for her was suppressed as she responded with the due manner the situation demanded. The beta gave a sharp nod, “I Beta Yadomaru Lisa do accept the honor of bearing witness.”

Kyoraku gave a stern nod back before breaking out into a grin a moment later and proceeded to tackle her into a hug, “LISA-CHAAAN! I’m going to be a daddyyyy!” She choked at the tight embrace, ‘Why did I ever think the buffoon could go more than 5 minutes without acting like the child he is apparently adopting!?!’ was the long suffering thought from the poor woman who allowed the man-handling for a few moments before she snapped and high-kicked him in the solar plexus. Her captain groaned complaining about how cruel she was while she adjusted her outfit and glasses.

The sake lover pouted and wanted to continue their back and forth before deciding that they had wasted to much time in the first squad main courtyard. He patted his cloths down before addressing his lieutenant, “Well we should probably head to the shrine now Lisa-chan. If Yama-jii beats me there he will bash my head in for the lack of decorum. Besides,” he smiled in affection, “there is someone you need to meet.” As expected, the statement brought a warm smile to the pretty face of his subordinate and with an unspoken agreement, they both shot off toward his family estate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot of Gin this chapter. Sorry! I mean he's there he's just conked out hehe. He's a tired baby it's been a long night! Belly full and out like a light!
> 
> Yep the nobles Aizen was talking about were Shunsui and Jushiro. I've always liked those two and I couldn't think of anyone better to include in this story. As for Yamamoto he may seem a bit out of character, but not to worry he's still mostly a hard ass. He just has a soft spot for his family. Also the alternate universe tag is there for more reasons than one. I know that the Kyoraku family isn't one of the Great Noble Houses in canon, but considering that there is sparse information about them besides the Shibas, Kuchikis and Shihoin? I'm taking liberties for my own purposes. Also Shunsui isn't related to Nanao (though I'm honestly not sure if it was ever established 100% if she was his brother's child) and he's the eldest Kyoraku child. Canon is my playground now I shall bend it to my whims! 
> 
> Shout out to Wolfie for the inspiration to make Zanpakuto spirits part of my story. Also yay! Phigment got her account finally! If you are enjoying the story you should really thank her because without her this story wouldn't exist or be getting posted. She's the chocolate to my peanut butter people.


	4. So it Goes Some Things Are Meant to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a peek at what is happening in the present. Meanwhile in the past, Gin wakes up to find his world flipped upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo remember that update schedule I had talked about? Yeah *tosses schedule in the trash* lets just get rid of that! We'll all pretend it never existed! *Eye twitches* I know I know it's been awhile since I updated. Basically what happened is I had a bad bout with my migraines, my cousins tested positive for covid (they are fine) which then made ME get tested for covid (came out negative woot), I got an upper respiratory infection that really messed with my asthma and work has been killing me. It's been crazy let me tell you guys. The good thing is that I have another chapter for you all! I also have an outline of the working plot lines for the upcoming chapters so brain storming has been happening even if not as much writing has. Which is still good as it lets me ponder over story points and scenes I want to add and how I want to present them. Phigment has been a god send and if you are enjoying this story you should praise that woman because she listens to my manic ramblings and helps me sort through my chaotic thoughts while presenting her own ideas for how to best get to where I need to go. The chapter title is take from a song from my favorite Disney movie of all time, though the song wasn't originally by who sung it in that Disney movie. Cookies if you guess what it is. Chapter notes at the bottom as always now go ahead and enjoy this next installment!

_Present_

Shunsui inhaled the cold air of the dark lifeless desserts of Hueco Mundo. His eyes roved over the barren wastes of white sand with lifeless dead trees occasionally dotting the landscape. Beside him stood Jushiro who along with Retsu, Byakuya and Kenpachi had followed after Ichigo and his friends. They had been sent to aid them on their reckless venture into the Hollow’s home world as the teens had launched a rescue mission for their friend Orihime Inoue who had been taken by one of Aizen’s high-ranked Espada months ago.

‘Aizen,’ Shunsui growled viciously causing Byakuya to eye him with the barest concern on his usually stoic face while Kenpachi just grinned in delight at his blood lust.

Retsu gazed at him sadly and with compassion.

Jushiro though?

Jushiro had the exact same determined look on his face and there was a _savage_ look in the usually gentle man’s eyes.

They both had been waiting for this moment. Day after day, week after week, month after month. Waiting and pacing like big cats who were going crazy for thrill of the hunt to kiss their lips and hearts again. BUT THEY HAD BEEN DENIED! BY HIS OWN FATHER! His inner alpha **roared** in anger, so loud he was sure the others could hear it as he tightened his grip on his swords and his breathing picked up. They had been denied again and again the right to hunt and kill the one who had taken their treasure! What was theirs! THEIR PUP!

“Shunsui your bleeding.”

The statement snapped him a bit out of his rage induced haze and he sluggishly looked down at his hands to find he had gripped the hilts of Katen Kyōkotsu so tightly he split bits of his skin open. The alpha chuckled and smiled in fake cheer as he addressed his mate, “Ah thanks Ju-chan. Seems I don’t know my own strength.”

Jushiro stared at Shun in grim silence. He knew his mate’s smile was fake. It seemed like forever since he had seen Shunsui smile or heard him laugh with real emotions behind it. No instead his smiles had become more bitter and his laughter crueler each time Yamamoto had refused to let them travel to Hueco Mundo in an attempt to get their pup back.

Oh, Jushiro could understand the first few months. Kurotsuchi and Urahara had taken a bit of time to puzzle out the intricacies of a Garganta and then even longer to make one stable and safe enough to allow travel between Hueco Mundo and Soul Society or the Human World. But that had been months ago! MONTHS! GIN WAS NOT JUST THEIR PUP HE WAS YAMAMOTO’S GRANDCHILD WHY WOULDN’T HE DO ANYTHING?!

The snow haired man took deep breaths to calm his racing heart and rising temper. **Yes** , he could understand that precautions had to be taken and sending just Shunsui and himself was a suicide mission at best, but they had to face Aizen at some point. Why not at the soonest possible time while he had not had time to plot and strengthen his forces?! Who knew how many steps ahead of them he already was? They did not need to give him any extra advantages. Sensei had always countered with their need to be cautious, who knew what the Hōgyoku could do, they needed more information. What more information?! Aizen already had the damn orb and he had Gin! They knew what he wanted and how he would go about making the damn Ōken so why not go cut the head off at the source! He felt despair every time he imagined what that despicable alpha could be doing to their poor omega pup. Shun and he had both discussed it, no matter how much they had not wanted to, and come to the agreement that no matter what they would be there for their pup in the aftermath. And Kami help those who stood in their way.

Shunsui had been eyeing the distant evidence of fights that were slowly growing closer to the towering fortress of Los Noches. He felt an overpowering bloodlust course through him that was only echoed by his girls who had also been waiting for this moment. He turned just slightly to face his comrades, looking them over with one deep grey eye. Shunsui addressed them with a strange parody of his usual playful tone that sent chills down their spines, “Alright. Kenpachi and Byakuya you two go help out Rukia and Renji. Retsu I trust you to follow your own judgement,” he got nods from each person, “And Jushiro… **_you’re with me_**.” The last words were stated darkly in a deeper guttural voice as his mate gave a sharp nod assent.

Their compatriots flitted off in shunpo to go about their assigned tasks, but not before Retsu place a hand on both of their shoulders and gave them a solemn look before speeding off to who knows where. Then they were alone two mates. As they had been for a little over 8 months now. The stood in silence with just the whistle of the wind and sounds of sand moving around them for a long stretch of time before suddenly there was a boom of air displacement as they disappeared from their spots. As they raced towards Los Noches, Gin’s spiritual energy shining like a beacon to their senses, Shunsui thought back to happier days. To the day their pup had come into their lives. To the day the alpha found himself falling in love for the second time.

_155 Years Ago,_

Gin was having the most wonderful dream of his life. The dream was of him as an adult wearing some sort of fancy kimono, the kind he could only dream of even touching in the Rukon. The landscape he was standing in was one he could hardly even begin to describe. There were pinks, whites, purples, yellows, greens all kinds of colors! And so many shades! The clouds were a strange golden color against the silver sky with a fiery blue sun bright in the sky.

Insects and animals of all shapes and sizes could be seen, he even thought he glimpsed an **emerald** colored elephant! The trees had sapphire trunks with silver filigree on them that danced along the bark up to their branches of leaves that were painted a pastel green in the center and faded into a soft creamy yellow as it went outwards. A short distance before him there was a pond with enormous koi the size of grown men swimming through its crystal-clear waters, but what caught his attention was the figures that seemed to be playing in front of the lake. He couldn’t quite make out their features despite his best efforts, but he could make out the colors of pink and white that leaned over the smaller figures of brown, grey and silver while a large golden colored figure seemed to stand guard close by.

For a reason he was not aware of the scene filled him with an intense joy and his heart felt full to bursting. The omega basked in the feeling for some time before his peaceful meditation was spoiled by the feeling of warm solid arms encircling him from behind. The arms slipped around his waist and cradled his stomach which he had failed to notice was slightly jutting out. A masculine voice asked him a question in a fond tone, but he could not understand the words. Gin turned around to face the voices owner, questions bursting inside of him. Just as his eyes settled on the male behind him everything went blurry then to a calming dark.

‘I didn’ even get tah see his face,’ was the fleeting thought as he fell back into that comforting darkness.

Sometime after his strange dream Gin found himself floating on the edge of consciousness.

There was a warm wall that he was propped against that smelt of chamomile with some unidentifiable zing that reminded him of the air before a thunderstorm. He stretched his limbs slightly and buried his nose in what he distantly registered was the silk of some garment that was drenched in the scent. It was a strangely comforting smell and it touched those instincts inside him that begged him to curl up in a ball and bury himself in it; certain that it would serve as a barrier between him and the world. There was a low murmur of voices in the area around him that served as background white noise for his rest. The boy absentmindedly noted the feeling of fingers carding through his hair just so. He hmm’ed in pleasure and snuggled against the warmth he was buried in only to let out a squeaky growl of displeasure when those fingers stopped. Multiple deep chuckles penetrated his foggy mind and drew him further towards consciousness.

Gin felt a gentle touch on his shoulder that softly shook him while a smooth jovial voice entreated, “Gin-chan. Come now it’s time to wake up. We all are excited to meet you.” The gentle urging worked to stir him from the last of his dozing. Gin slowly opened his eyes only to snap them shut with a sharp whine at the brightly illuminated surroundings that sent piercing pain through his skull. For a moment he was confused as he was always cautious about covering the windows in his dorm so that such a scenario never occurred before the memories of the past night hit him and caused him to freeze up. ‘That’s righ’. Aizen found me out and tol’ me he was gonna take me to tha’ mated pair. And then we went tah eat and I got him tah buy me those persimmons and then…’ Gin blushed to himself, ‘I musta fallen asleep.’ The boy was drawn out of his musings when he was lifted up further and leaned against the warm wall he now knew was a chest. He absently noted that he was wrapped in a thick forest green blanket that smelt strongly of tea and sandalwood. A hand braced him on the small of his back while the other arm supported his bottom allowing his legs to rest on the person’s sides.

Gin placed his hands on the chest in front of him and leaned cautiously back; squinting his eyes open he took in the face of the beta holding him. Luck was with him as his eyes cooperated and correctly focused on the image in front of him. The first thing he noted was the dark green eyes that gazed at him in genuine concern set into a long face with high cheekbones and an aquiline nose. His eyes didn’t rest on the face for long though as his hidden orbs were drawn to the long snow-white hair the man possessed. Gin unthinkingly reached his hand out and caught a handful of the pale strands fell down the man’s chest, gazing at them in wonderment. “Never seen hair like mine afore,” was unknowingly muttered aloud before a deep baritone chuckle behind him made him jump.

The omega let go of the pale hair and whipped his head around to be faced with a broad dark purple covered chest. Gin craned his neck upward and met the grey gaze of the tall alpha the laugh had originated from. He had dark facial hair that covered his chiseled jaw, cheeks and upper lip and a sculpted Roman nose. His dark brown hair was tied back in a low ponytail with two strange pinwheel charms seated by the tie. The alpha’s grey eyes were warm but troubled as he smiled down at him, “Well hello there little one. It’s nice to finally meet you while you are awake.”

‘While awake?’ He tilted his head in puzzlement before the beta called his attention causing him to turn away from the tall alpha. “Gin are you okay? Why won’t you open your eyes is something wrong? I saw you wince! Are you in pain?!” were the worried questions thrown at him in rapid succession.

Before he could answer a voice he was becoming rapidly familiar with, along with the feelings of security it provided, sounded out, “Yes I did notice last night that he would not open his lids more than a crack. I assumed it was a sign of fatigue, but I can now see that was not the case,” there was a sound of footfalls approaching before Aizen’s now blurry face came into view. The boy frowned in frustration at the blurry vision, ‘They neva stay focused when I need ‘em tah!’

Aizen’s statement only seemed to increase the worry of Snowy-san before a dainty cough seemed to pause all action around him. A feminine voice that seemed to command cooperation spoke out, “I believe that is why I am here is it not Jushiro-kun? Now please will you all stop panicking and hand the pup to me so I can examine him?” Snowy-san, now identified as Jushiro, snapped to attention at the request, “Ah of course Senpai,” and maneuvered his way around the two alphas who had crowded them to approach a cluster of figures on the other side of the room.

Gin took this time to take in his surrounds noting the open architecture and back walls lined with stone tablets upon which multiple names were etched. The bright illumination of a sunny day lit up the structure making it difficult for him to see properly. He could barely make out the red pillars of the torii through what seemed to be the entrance to the place. The boy could only conclude that they must be in the haiden of some sort of private family shrine based on the repeated last name of ‘Kyoraku’ on all the tablets he had glimpsed.

When they finally reached the other figures he took note of them each: a dark-haired young beta woman with glasses who stared at him making him want to hide his face in the nice smelling ‘Jushiro’s’ neck, an imposing older alpha man who had a large X shaped scar on his bald head with a long and _impressive_ white beard and trailing moustache with fierce red eyes that turned soft as they landed on him and finally the person he was being handed to. The beta woman had black hair strangely styled in a loose front ponytail that fell down the middle of her chest and kind blue eyes. Though she appeared young there was a feeling of wisdom and knowledge about her and a hidden power in her graceful movements as she gently placed a blanket wrapped Gin upon an intricately carved padded wooden bench.

The woman crouched down so that she was on eye level with him and smiled at him. “Hello there. My name is Unohana Retsu. What’s your name little one?” Gin pouted a bit at the childish treatment but brushed it aside as he tugged the blanket closer and responded with a simple, “Ichimaru Gin.” His pouting only seemed to amuse her as her smile grew. “Well it’s nice to meet you Gin-chan. You know your presence has caused quite the little stir for us.” The pup cautiously nodded his head, unsure as to the nature of the question, and nervously fiddled with the soft fabric he was swaddled in. “Yeah Aizen tol’ me all ‘bout it. How ‘m not supposed tah be all by mah lonesome as an omega or somethin’ righ’? And how he was gonna take me to a pair of nobles he trusted tah take care of me?” Unohana nodded and gestured to ‘Jushiro’ and the purple clad alpha at his side who had made their way over to them along with Aizen. “That’s right. This is Ukitake Jushiro and Kyoraku Shunsui your future guardians.” Gin noted the way she avoided the word ‘parents’ and was thankful as he didn’t know if he would be able to handle the implications yet. The mated pair were looking at him with the warmest looks that had ever been directed towards him. He shyly ducked his head down so that his face was half hidden in the confines of his blanket and gave a small wave. The pale haired beta’s grin widened at the action and he gripped the arm of his alpha mate who gazed at the silverette with a tender look. She then gestured to the old alpha who was leaning on his cane to the left of them and the glasses wearing girl, “This is Yamamoto Genryūsai the Sotaichou of the Gotei-13 and Yadōmaru Lisa the Fukutaichou of Shunsui’s division. Jushiro-kun, Shunsui-kun and I are also all captains of the Gotei-13. And you have already met Sosuke-kun. My squad happens to specialize in healing techniques and so they requested that I give you an exam to make sure you stay healthy.”

The small boy frowned at the word ‘exam’ and tightened the cloth around himself. He was usually able to bluff and smile his way through any uncomfortable situations, but the whirlwind events of the past 24 hours had him off balance and feeling so very small. Gin gave a harsh swallow past the sudden dryness of his mouth before peeking out of his linen sanctuary. He faced Unohana who was kneeled patiently in front of him before asking in a small voice, “Will it hurt?”

Retsu frowned sympathetically at the young omega. It was obvious the boy was unsettled and likely had never been treated by a healer before and so would be unused to even a standard check-up. Considering the cry of pain he had emitted when opening his eyes and what she suspected was the cause the exam would likely cause him some discomfort. She could emit that truth but considering the nervousness that was practically leaking off him and the senior captains’ desire to build trust honesty was the best policy here. “I will not lie to you Gin. You will likely experience some discomfort and pain during the exam, specifically when I check your eyes. However, I want it to be clear that it is not my desire or intention to harm you. I am here to help and sometimes that means that I must coax my patients through uncomfortable tasks so that I can figure out what is ailing them and treat it.” Retsu observed how the boy quietly absorbed that knowledge, looking painfully vulnerable in his blanket cocoon.

It must have been several minutes that they waited for the child’s response and with still no answer forthcoming it was Jushiro came up with a brilliant suggestion. He moved forward until he was crouched to her left and beamed at the pup. “Gin,” he began in a placating tone drawing the silverette’s attention, “How about I sit with you and you can hold on to me through Senpai’s exam? After all things aren’t so scary when you face them with someone by your side right?”

Retsu gave a wide smile, grateful for Jushiro’s natural aptitude towards children, before also joining in on reassuring Gin. “That sounds like a great idea. You can sit in Jushiro’s lap while I exam you Gin-chan instead of being on this hard bench. Would that make you feel better?” Their words seemed to strike a chord in the omega as he fully peaked his head out of his linen barrier to nod and raise his arms, in the classic ‘pick me up’ sign that young children use, towards the sickly captain. Retsu could practically see Jushiro’s heart melt at the gesture before he lightly scooped the pup up and took his spot on the bench before lowering him onto his lap. The little one shuffled a bit before settling down and clutching the blanket he seemed so attached to with both arms. She was sorry to have to soon take away that comfort item, but there was no way for her to perform an in-depth exam with the fabric in the way. Retsu directly addressed Gin causing him to peek up at her through slitted eyes, “Alright just one more thing before we can proceed,” and gently tugged on the green covers in his arms. The soured scent of a stressed omega reached her at the same time a sad whine was released from the silver pup in front of her.

Gin gripped the blanket tightly not wanting to be parted from the softest object he had ever had the fortune to touch. The scents clinging to the object were also incredibly soothing reminding him of curling up in a nice warm cubby. Needless to say, he did not want to give it up to the woman even **if** she was a Gotei 13 captain. He growled at Unohana as she again attempted to pull the blanket away with a slow but steady force and they ended up engaged in a bit of a tug-o-war. Unfortunately, he was fighting a losing battle as the strength of the adult was greater than what his underfed tiny form could put out. His fingers gave a final attempt to keep hold of the golden trim before they were made to release it with one last strong tug from the captain.

Gin bared his teeth at the healer throwing his weight forward to reach for the stolen blanket. “Give it back! S’mine!” He had been stopped from falling onto his face by lithe muscled arms reaching around his wiggling torso. The beta man behind him spoke in a soothing tone, “Woah now Gin! You almost toppled over there! It is alright calm down no one here wants to upset you. Senpai is just trying to help.” Gin turned slightly so he was half facing the man. “I dun care! She took mah blanket I wan’ it back! S’not like I need tah have an exam! I can just tell yah tha’ the light hurts me eyes!” That was when the alpha, Shunsui, who was clad in a deep purple kimono with red blooms of wisteria curling from the bottom up to about his waist with red crested black cranes speckled about, decided to butt in. The man had approached while the small altercation was taking place and took a seat to the left of his mate and future son. “Now now little one no need to be so violent. It does not matter what you say Retsu still needs to examine you. Plus, the blanket is not really yours is it? It belongs to Sosuke so you would have had to let go of it at some point.” The silverette did not care for **that** and let his displeasure be known when Shunsui reached out to ruffle his hair and he snapped his teeth at the man.

Shunsui’s eyebrows rose at the bold action from the omega pup. His instincts tugged at him, urging him to reprimand Gin in response to him snapping at the alpha of their soon to be family. Usually he had a good handle on his animal urges it was something he prided himself on. The alpha was not about to hurt the boy in any way as the very thought made him sick to his stomach, but he knew that if he didn’t reach out with a guiding hand in this pivotal moment it would be harder to establish himself as an authoritive and supportive figure in the pup’s life. It only took a moment before he decided on an appropriate course of action for teaching and discipling the little one while still using a gentle hand.

Shunsui started a low rumbling growl in his chest that immediately caused the omega to freeze before he turned to curl into Jushiro’s chest. He gave a high-pitched whine as he peeked at him with one eye from the fabric of Ju’s kimono. The noble reached a tanned arm out, watching as Gin winced likely expecting the worst, before he booped him on his petite nose causing it to scrunch up before he gave a small sneeze. He tamped down on his amusement at the unintended side-effect and a strong desire to coo over the adorable action as he lectured the puzzled looking pup, “We do not throw tantrums just because we do not get what we want. We also do not snap our teeth at people. That sort of behavior is unacceptable in alphas and betas, but little omegas should never act out like that. I know your probably nervous and a little scared right now, but that is no excuse for being rude. I’m going to let this one go, but you do that again and you’ll start getting time outs before we even get you home.”

Shock and disbelief ran through Gin’s mind at the non-aggressive actions of the alpha. He peaked out from the comfort of his snowy-haired holder’s clothing and addressed the man in an incredulous tone, “That’s it? Yer not gonna get mad and slap me or anythin’?” Shunsui frowned down at him with a sad look in his grey eyes. The one who answered him, though, was the very person he was cradled against. He felt thin calloused fingers take hold of his chin to guide him to peer up into the beta’s face. There was a sorrowful look in the green eyes as their owner stated in a troubled tone, “Of course Shunsui wouldn’t hurt you Gin he’s going to be your Papa. Papas, daddies and mommas take care of their pups they don’t hurt them just because they act out. We are here to love you and help you grow and mature. That means we may have to discipline you at times if your actions warrant it, but it will always be reasonable, and we will never lay our hands on you.”

Shunsui was quick to join his mate in soothing the pup, “What Ju-chan said. We will **never** get physically violent or belittle you. Parents who do that are not true parents or guardians to the pups in their care. Your punishments, like I said, will be time outs and getting certain privileges taken away such as no dessert or along those lines and I promise we will explain what you did wrong to you before we take any actions. We will never deprive you of important things like food, water or necessities.” He ducked his head down and gave in to the urge to nuzzle his face against that silver mop, leaving his scent on the pup and satisfying his inner alpha.

Gin stiffened a bit, unused to such a familial gesture directed at him, before relaxing as the smell of pine and some sort of thick nutty aroma drifted towards him. The omega in him felt like it was wiggling about like a puppy, practically rolling in the scent over and over chanting ‘Papa, alpha, **papa**!’ The beta, Jushiro, took the cue from his mate to also scent him right on his crown and zingy chamomile joined the other scents. By now his inner omega was laying on its’ back with legs kicking in the air while luxuriating in the smells. ‘Alpha, papa, beta, daddy, **pack** , **family**.’ He had never had these sorts of reactions to any other scents before. Aizen was one thing. The fragrance that drifted off the man made Gin want it for himself and awoke a desire to growl and snap at other omegas to keep it.

The scenting from the mated pair plus their personal aromas made him feel warm inside. The silverette was having to tamp down the urge to copy his animalistic side and squirm in happiness from the fussing of his future guardians. Gin shook his head a bit to clear the fuzzy thoughts off before hesitantly addressing the two men, “So…no hittin’?” they shook their heads, “And yah wont take away my food or anythin’ like tha’?” Another set of emphatic head shakes. He harshly swallowed. The silver omega ducked his head down trying to hide the way his face twisted with emotions. “I’ve neva had much food. And people always got rough with me if they didn’t like what I had ta’ say.”

Shunsui, ‘Papa’ his mind whispered, wrapped his large calloused hands around his causing him to look upwards. “Gin you don’t have to worry about food ever again. Jushiro and I are going to make sure you get everything you need to grow into a healthy young man, but the only way to do that is to let Retsu-senpai take a look at you so we know what needs to be done.” ‘Not to mention that we along with my mother and siblings are probably going to spoil you rotten,’ was the unsaid thought of the noble. The alpha was rubbing the scent glands on his wrist in a soothing fashion. The warm tan palms and their callouses spoke of a life of swordsmanship. Shunsui must surely be skilled and powerful to be a captain of the Gotei 13. There was a primal thrill that Papa… Shunsui was obviously a strong alpha capable of keeping him safe from all those leering alphas and betas who had given him trouble all his life. The man let go just as a throat cleared and he was airborne for a moment before being cuddled against the pale beta’s chest. He was gifted a tender smile as Jushiro addressed him, “What we are asking from you Gin is just to trust us. We want the best for you even if it does not seem like it at first, we promise every decision made is in your best interest. Now I speak from experience when I saw it is not fun to be poked and prodded, but sometimes we must suffer through some things for our own good. I am sure Senpai did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable by taking away the blanket. You must understand though that trying to examine you while you were swaddled in fabric would have been quite difficult. Senpai will surely give it back after she is done with you, but Shunsui is right in that it does belong to Sosuke-kun and-.” He was smoothly cut off by Aizen as the Fukutaichou easily slid into the conversation, surprising the to-be parents and delighting the tiny pup.

“Now now Ukitake-taichou, Kyoraku-taichou. Gin is obviously enamored with that old blanket of mine and I would not want to upset him by taking it back," Aizen then turned to address the pup directly, “Consider it a gift for new beginnings. I am simply pleased that the item brings you such comfort.” He perked up delighted by another gift from the powerful alpha before the thought struck him to ask his caregivers, “Soooo tha' means its mine now right? I get tah have it back?” There was a silent conversation above his head as grey met green before the men nodded in a silent agreement. Jushiro was the one who addressed him this time, “Yes you can have your blanket back after Senpai is done. But what do we say when someone gives us something?” Gin blinked before a cheeky smile spread across his face and he turned to the one he was starting to label as his alpha savior and asking, “Does that mean you’ll get me more persimmons?” “Gin!” was exclaimed in a scolding tone from Jushiro while the silverette giggled mischievously behind his hands.

Shunsui just shook his head in faux disappointment and addressed his mentor, “Mah, Ju and I really have our work cut out for us don’t we Yama-jii?” He could see the amusement dance in a maroon eye as the senior opened it fully for a moment and gave a deep, ‘Hmmm,’ as his answer. A thought struck him. He turned fully towards Yamamoto. The noble flashed a winning smile towards the fire wielder asking him, “Say Yama-jii don’t you want to meet your grandson?” “Hmmph. Brat. You should let Unohana-taichou examine the pup before going around handing him to everyone Shunsui,” was grumbled but nevertheless the older alpha made his way over to the small gathering to take a seat to Jushiro’s right. Shunsui watched their pup turn towards the new individual in such close proximity towards him. A surge of affection welled in him when Gin reflexively scooted towards him and curled into Ju; silently asking for reassurance.

The pale captain caught the hesitance of the boy in his arms. He assured him “It’s alright Gin. Yamamoto-sensei was the one who taught Papa and I everything we know about being Shinigami.” His mate moved a tan arm to rub circles into the small back as he added, “Yama-jii is also the one who taught me how to be a man. My sire was not the best around and he died a long time ago so Yama-jii stepped into the role. That makes him your Ojiisan and trust me when I say he has been eager to meet you.” Shunsui’s words made the silver boy relax and Jushiro smiled gently at the interaction before the alpha plucked the pup out of his arms without a warning and dropped him into their Sensei’s lap. Jushiro's fingers twitched at the sudden lack of weight and he turned an irritated smile on Shunsui while muttering a threatening, “Shun-kun.” He could see the nobleman’s oblivious smiling face as he turned towards him. “Yes Ju-chan?” Jushiro felt his left brow twitch at the oblivious male. He reached a hand out and pulled sharply on his right ear causing the man to let out a yelp as he tugged him closer to whisper, “Give a warning next time before handing our pup over to others, neh?” The alpha gulped in the face of the beta’s ire, hastily nodding and sighing in relief as his poor ear was let go. Shun winced while rubbing it, but the pale man paid him no mind as he breathlessly observed the meeting that was occurring a few feet away absently acknowledging his mate who had stopped his dramatics and joined him in his viewing.

Yamamoto Genryūsai, by his own admittance, was not a gentle or soft man. He had been hardened by first surviving the lawless lands of the pre-Seireitei Rukongai then the devastating war with the Quincy and the fallout of the Vacancy after that. The alpha was not proud of his past actions and how he had viewed those beneath him as expendable pawns. Yes, truly he had been a monster. He had changed though. Much for the better. Finally, he had started to see the beauty in the world and truly begin to live. Shigekuni had learned to appreciate his subordinates and strove to teach and instill in the younger generations the skills and values needed to be a true Shinigami. The school, Shinōreijutsuin, that he had built with his own two hands was a point of pride for the man, one of his proudest achievements. Another one was the boy he would come to consider his son.

Kyoraku Shunsui had been a hardheaded brat stubborn and temperamental when he had come to his Academy and most would have labeled him a lost cause, noble though he may be. Shigekuni had seen the promise in him though and after learning of the boy’s troubles with his sire had taken him under his wing and found himself in a role, he had never thought to find himself in. One of a father. He never regretted it. Not when the then pup’s sire had stupidly gotten himself killed, not when he was enthusiastically introduced by his son to Ukitake Jushiro who also became his student and certainly not when the boy grew into a powerful Alpha of a Great Noble House and Captain of the Gotei 13. He had helped temper the boy, forging him into a just and noble man who upheld the values of their society and was generous with his love and fortune. And now, in the present, he certainly did not regret the decisions that led to a small omega pup being placed in his lap by his son as his mate scolded him. Yamamoto Genryūsai now found himself, once again, faced with an entirely foreign role that nonetheless caused a warm fire to flare in his heart. The role of a Grandfather.

The little one, Gin, was balled up and minutely trembling in his lap. Now that the pup was this close he could see and smell the signs of the early pre-heat. Unohana had taken Shunsui to task for neglecting to mention that little fact until they were all gathered waiting for the boy to awaken. Yamamoto took in the pup noting his pale coloring and protruding bones. A deep rumbling thunderous voice made itself known, “Sssso thisss isss our grand-hatchling?” He showed no outward signs as he responded while beginning a rumbling purr deep in his chest to comfort the little one, ‘Ryūjin Jakka. I would not have expected you to awaken for such an occasion.’ Gin stopped trembling slowly, uncurling from his ball until he was properly seated in his lap gazing up at him curiously. Surprisingly, he could feel a bit of the omega’s reiryoku reach out seeking comfort and reassurance from his own fiery one. The boy’s presence was subdued for the moment, but Genryūsai could tell that underneath lay an excitable little ball of energy that was barely restrained by the body it was in. Indeed, his theory was proven correct when the pup slowly perked up and his aura became more vibrant and interactive with his own. Ever so slowly that reiryoku grew bolder in its questing until finally Yamamoto was subjected to the odd sensation of what he could only label as ‘soul poking.’ The pup’s reiryoku felt almost painfully energetic causing the metaphysical points of contact to feel as if they were buzzing. That sensation was strangely familiar. Counting back over the many centuries of his existence he could not quite recall having encountered a similar soul before. He slightly tossed his head and banished the bothersome thoughts form his mind. The alpha could not help but feel the niggling in the back of his mind that he was forgetting something rather important but chose to ignore it for the time being.

Yamamoto could feel Ryūjin Jakka observing them as he placed the hidden zanpakuto against a wall so that his hands were free to slide under the child’s arms and steady him to stand in his lap. The omega wobbled for a moment before realizing he was being supported by the large age lined hands of the older man who had kept up the calming noise. Alpha and omega, grandfather and grandson were face to face with each other. Then, Gin’s face suddenly crinkled and there was a moment a beat in which Yamamoto was concerned he had scared the boy before a petite mouth opened wide in a yawn accompanied by a small fist rubbing at one squinted eye. The Commander visibly softened at the action. Rarely did he ever have the opportunity or desire to be around small children, but he could already predict that little Gin would be an exception.

Reverberating laughter echoed in his mind, ‘No you are correct usssually I would not. I generally have no patience for childrearing and neither do you. The hatchling, however, isss to be our blood and that makesss him oursss. Blood of our blood, hatchling of our hatchling. And a little omega at that.’ A hissing sound akin to steam releasing followed and he could picture in his mind the giant fire salamander’s pleased expression; gouts of flame forming a whipcord tongue that flicked in and out in pleasure with two glowing black coals for eyes. So distracted was he by the rare sociability of his sword spirit that he had missed Gin becoming comfortable enough to start emitting his own high pitched omega purrs and that the child had reached out his hands to sink them into his long plated beard. ‘Ah. But the hatchling is sweet if not a bit of a rascal eh Genryū?’ He mentally agreed with his zanpakuto. The boy was enjoying himself sorting out the braids in Yamamoto’s beard a pleased little smile on his face as he carelessly ran his fingers through the impressive facial hair. He could see the lieutenants and captains surrounding him were worried about his reaction to his well-kept plaits being ruined, but surprisingly the alpha did not find himself upset at the pup’s actions as he usually would. Perhaps Ryūjin Jakka was correct after all. ‘Blood of our blood indeed,’ he snorted causing the child to pause his ministrations. Yamamoto forced facial muscles that had not be used properly in countless ages to form a smile that was aimed at the tiny treasure in his hands. “You are a playful one, aren’t you? Yes, I can see that you will be a bright spot in several people’s lives,” was all he said as he moved to deposit the silverette gently in Jushiro’s waiting arms. He grasped his staff and stood again, moving back to his previous position behind Unohana. Watching as she began to explain the basics of the exam to the child and his parents. ‘I want you to introduce him to me when he growssss more comfortable Genryū. Just assss you did for our ssson.’ Yamamoto hummed in acquiesce to his zanpaktou’s demand, content in the moment to watch over the little family.

“And so, I am just going to perform a basic medical scan that involves using my reiatsu to scan your body for any signs of damage, abnormalities or contaminants. You will most likely feel a prickly sensation while I am performing the scan. The feeling of foreign reiatsu, even when used medically by a trained professional, is still intrusive so while not harmful it is sometimes uncomfortable. After the scan and addressing any issues that I find, if any, I am going to look at your eyes okay?” “Hmm, okay,” replied Gin warily as he watched the healer coat her hands in a glowing light green reiatsu. She reached out and placed the glowing hand on his chest before closing her eyes blocking out here surroundings while she sent her reiatsu pulsing through the child’s body. Gin shivered, ‘Ugh! She weren’t kiddin’! Feels like I’ve gone and fell into a buncha prickly pears with all their needles jabbin’ at me!’ He scooted himself further into the comforting embrace of his snowy guardian who was making shushing noises and massaging the muscles of his tense shoulders. The support made it possible for him to grin and bear with this uncomfortable process. Several long minutes passed by with the healer’s hand on him as he attempted not to squirm before finally, he could feel the sensation slowly die down. Gin could only assume that meant she was pulling back her reiatsu and was thankfully done. The omega relaxed his tense muscles, sagging back into Dadd- no Jushiro’s hold. ‘Whew that sure weren’t pleasant.’ 

Another moment or two went by before the Taichou removed her palm from his chest and her lids fluttered open as she leaned back to her resting on her knees with a placid expression. Retsu watched the anxious expressions across Jushiro and Shunsui’s faces as she sat there with her standard expression before allowing a smile to appear on her face. “No need to worry you two. I am happy to say that Gin-chan is quite the healthy little pup. No bugs or viruses scurrying about in his system at all! I did catalogue the signs of malnutrition and that he is underweight, but before we leave here I’ll make sure to give you a list of foods he should be eating and supply you with nutritional supplements to mix in with his food,” she paused allow the parents to relax as they nodded in understanding at her diagnosis before continuing in a stern tone, “You will need to bring him by the 4th division every 2 weeks for now until we get his weight up and his body in proper order. I am going to keep a close eye on him considering his body just started having pre-heats. He is a bit young, but I have already checked and there are no abnormalities and his body is going through the process as it should. Again, we will monitor it, but I see no signs that show his systems are not progressing naturally.”

Shunsui released a sigh of relief before noticing Gin was still tense from the procedure. He smiled and placed a large palm on the back of the pup’s neck and rubbed the patch of skin with low force. He used a massaging motion of rubbing and pulling to scruff the pup who was enjoying the attention immensely if his quiet yips of pleasure were anything to go by. It had the bonus of completely calming Gin which was his goal as the cinnamon-vanilla smell in the air quickly sweetened up from it's previous stress induced vinegary tinge. The scent of happy omega made all the adults loosen their tense stances. He turned his grey-eyed gaze from Gin to Retsu who had gone back into ‘healer mode.’ Raising a brow, he inquired, “You going to check his eyes now Retsu?” He felt the pup tense under his hand but kept his attention on the senior officer. She folded up the blanket she had taken from Gin and raised it in offering back to the pup with a smile. “Here,” she said as she deposited the fabric in his lap which he was quick to grab at, “It is best if you have that for this next part.”

Shunsui quickly helped Jushiro unfold the blanket and wrap it around Gin who snuggled himself under the folds of fabric joyfully. Retsu patiently waited for him to get comfortable and after a moment started her explanation, “Now I am going to examine your eyes Gin-chan. I admit I have a theory as to what is causing you to refuse to open them, but I cannot know for sure without an exam.” The child grimaced at the word ‘exam’ ducking down into the linen until only a small bit of silver hair stuck out. She gently chuckled at the reluctance before continuing, “Don’t worry little one this exam is not like the other. I will not be sending my reiatsu probing into your system this time, there is no need. Whatever the issue with your eyes is it is not an issue with the structure. As I said I already have my suspicions, but a quick look will confirm if I am right or not. If I **am** correct, I can imagine that this will not be comfortable for you and for that I am sorry, but it must be done.” She motioned at Jushiro and Shunsui then towards the blanket. “You both will need to hold the blanket up so that it makes a little covering around him. Hold it up so there is shade and blocking as much light as possible and I will duck underneath to observe his eyes without light in the way.” The two men complied and after some resistance from Gin to be parted with it, raised the blanket between them to shade their pup. Retsu nodded at them and with a steadying breath ducked her head into the shaded refuge until her face was close to Gin’s. She smiled at the silver pup in a hopefully comforting manner. “Alright little one I am sorry, but you are going to need to open your eyes for me okay? I know it’s uncomfortable, but I promise this will be the last exam for today.”

The pup squirmed, reluctant to open his eyes and be faced with head splitting pain. While Unohana’s smile, even blurry, was encouraging there was a definite air to her that said, ‘you will listen and do as I say.’ He gulped fighting down his nerves, ‘Well here goes nothin’ I guess,’ and so very slowly opened his lids.

Retsu had known what she was likely to see when Gin cracked open his lids, but it still was a surreal feeling to see bright red ruby orbs staring back at her from the young face. She had only heard tales of the condition; even Kirinji-sensei had spoken of treating just a handful of people with the disorder. Though, speaking of said face it was twisted from what she could venture to guess was pain from the light that the blankets folds were not currently blocking. The beta thought quickly of a way to relieve some of his discomfort and grabbed both Shunsui and Jushiro’s hands and guided them into a position that allowed more of the improvised shade to block the rays of natural light from outside. Thankfully, this seemed to do the trick as Gin’s pain pinched face relaxed considerably. As the pup’s face relaxed in the increased shade it allowed Retsu to observe the rapid back and forth movements of his eyes. She hummed thoughtfully before sliding her right hand in front of Gin’s face and holding up her pointer finger. The gem-like pupils attempted to cross to focus on the finger, but they only managed a few seconds before the eyes were back to their twitching movements. “I thought so. You cannot focus on my finger can you Gin-chan?” She phrased her question softly. Retsu did not want to make it seem like she was scorning his condition, so she needed to phrase her questions carefully.

Gin pouted as he tried to get his stupid eyes to work. Sadly, no matter how he tried all they did was twitch when he attempted to focus them on an object. The healer’s finger was no exception. After a few attempts he groaned in frustration and conceded defeat as he responded, “Nah they almost never stay still. They’ll settle sometimes and I can get a view of things but lookin’ at things straight on is hard. S’always been easier tah look at ‘em from the side.”

Retsu raised an eyebrow at that information. She had never heard of that, but again information on this was few and far between. To clarify she asked, “The side you say? What exactly do you mean by that Gin-chan? Are you implying it is easier for you to see objects and people out of your peripheral instead?” He cocked his head in a curious bird-like manner. “Peripheral? That’s when somethin’ is on the edge of somethin’ else right?” She nodded in answer while scolding herself for her advanced word choice. From what she had heard the child was a prodigy in all manner of subjects, but he was still just a 60-something year old boy fresh from the Rukongai. And from what little he had said of his time there he had never had a true caregiver to guide him and the Rukon certainly was not a place that encouraged grammar. Still she was pleasantly surprised he was aware of the definition.

Gin could tell that the healer lady had not been expecting him to know what the word meant. He felt a bit proud at that. The omega had not gotten to the top of his classes by sitting around doing nothing. When he had told Aizen he studied hard he had **meant it**. He had already been behind in the standard subjects such as grammar, math, katakana and hiragana. Gin had refused to not excel in all subjects so as soon as he could had grabbed all the books he could get his hands on from the vast library at the Academy and buried his head in them. Now wasn’t the time to think about his achievements though as Miss Healer’s face was starting to grow tight as she waited on him. He shook those thoughts out of his head as he clarified, “Yep! Lot easier to see from the sides.”

The beta woman took in the information Gin had shared. While she now knew the cause of his light sensitivity and now was aware of his vision issues, his silver hair and lack of sunburns was puzzling. ‘Well the hair I suppose is not that strange. He is still pale haired and skinned. The usual color may be white, but silver is not that far off. Sadly, so little is known about this condition. Hmm. I will not bring attention to it. The simplest explanation is that we simply have not been able to observe enough variations yet. His skin though…’ Retsu asked the pup with a slightly confused tone, “Alright. I think I understand little one. However, the one thing that puzzles me is your skin. I do not mean to alarm you but from my studies those with your condition typically have several ongoing severe sunburns.” She heard a choking noise above the covers that sounded like Jushiro and the following mumbles had to be Shunsui attempting to calm his mate. The woman ignored the noises and directed her entire focus to the now proudly smiling pup.

The omega chuckled impishly at Miss Healer’s statement. It was true what she said about the sunburns. When he was younger his skin smarted something fierce from long lengths of time in the sunlight. The handicap had made it difficult to scavenge for food but thankfully the Obaasan had taken him in, making it so he had shelter during the day. While he had been with her, he had worked out his little tricks. He nodded at the healer, “That’s right! Mah skins pretty sensitive. Sun makes me burn up and I get as red as a strawberry! Buuuut I figured out a trick.” The woman blinked at him asking, “A trick you say? And you came up with it yourself?” Gin nodded proudly, crossing his arms and grinning as he told her, “Yep! Thought it up all on my own. All I have tah do is coat my skin in a thin layer of reiatsu. No more burnin’, no more pain and no more problems! On top o’ that it works like wearing armor. Can’t count the number of times it’s saved me from getting’ hurt.” He paused as he pondered bringing up his other discovery before shrugging and continuing. “Use a variation tah help see things aroun’ me to. My eyes ain’t always great at seein’ so the tiniest pulses o’ reiatsu help out. Gives me a mental picture when I concentrate on the bounce back, see? I call it pingin’. It’s like tha’ thing bats do!” He placed a hand on a hip and raised an arm in a ‘eureka’ pose while grinning at the woman. Gin wouldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t bragging but come on! He had had no one for **so long** and now all these important people were giving him attention and wanted to know more about him. Of course, he was going to show off!

‘He truly is a child genius. To come up with a brand-new shielding technique and sensing technique using only reiatsu. I know full grown Shinigami who would have trouble with the control needed for such techniques. That is not even addressing the reserves he must have. To be able to keep up the techniques for such long periods of time…’ She hid her thoughts behind her typical placid smile as she lightly praised him, “Ah I see! Those are quite the useful little tricks,” she paused and watched him puff up proudly before continuing, “That certainly would explain why I did not detect any wounds or burns in my scan. And how you were able to successfully navigate daily life. I believe I have all the information I need to diagnose you Gin-chan so I will leave your blanket to you.” Retsu pulled her head back from under the curtain of fabric and looked up at the confused and frantic faces of the two parents-to-be.

Jushiro practically pounced on Senpai as she finally showed her face again. They all could hear the muffled conversation that had taken place under the blanket and it had only raised his and Shun’s anxiety. While it had seemed like there was not anything to be concerned about for now, he wanted an explanation. He had almost had a conniption when Gin and Retsu started talking about painful sunburns. And so, while still holding up the ends of the makeshift shade, Jushiro concernedly asked, “Senpai you have to understand none of that conversation sounded like good news just now. Light sensitivity? Severe sunburns? Poor vision?” Ju knew his voice had gone increasingly higher pitched as he addressed her, but he could not help it. He was usually such a calm and level-headed man that to see such frantic actions out of him was quite odd. The beta could not help himself though. Everything he had ever wanted for Shun and himself was in their grasp and he was determined to do everything in his power to keep it that way.

Retsu-senpai gazed placidly back at him; a slight quirk of one eyebrow showing that she found his uncharacteristic behavior beyond amusing. “I will explain everything in a moment Jushiro. You need not worry. Your pup is fine if not a bit more unique than I first thought. First though perhaps you and Shunsui would enjoy peeking under there to allay your fears and see his eyes for yourselves?” She gestured to the blanket they held as she urged them to duck under it. Jushiro’s face twisted worriedly. While he trusted Retsu-senpai when she said that Gin was alright, he would rather an explanation first over seeing what the fuss was all about. The pale captain turned towards his mate eager to get his opinion only to see him already staring back at him. As with most things they were in sync. Green met grey as they silently communicated with just a few facial twitches and movements before Shunsui grinned in that smugly handsome way of his and Jushiro gave a soft exhale accompanied by a smile. The 4th division captain kindly obliged when they held out the makeshift shade for her to hold as they both let go. In a synchronized move they raised the ends of fabric and moved their heads into the cramped space. Jushiro heard his mate suck in a sharp breath and his own airways paused in their movements as their eyes clashed with gemstones. ‘They look like miniature red rubies…,’ was the thought that ran through his mind as Gin blinked and smiled bemusedly at their reactions. He could only manage gawking open-mouthed at the now pointing and giggling pup.

Shunsui was not fairing any better than his mate. When he had decided to humor Retsu and look at the problem himself he hadn’t expected to come face to face with living jewels. Certainly not set into their pup’s face! Their Gin-chan’s eyes reminded Shunsui of all the stones of jewelry he had seen on the hands of every beta female and the few omegas of both genders at the tedious annual gatherings of the Five Great Noble Families. More specifically they reminded him of his mother’s priceless antique gold necklace with the large gemstone as its centerpiece that other nobles eyed enviously. The pup’s eyes were just as vivid a crimson with the added brightness of life making them a breathtaking sight. He absently noted the rapid left-right eye movements that occurred but chose not to focus on them right now. Shunsui knew he had a slack jawed expression painted on his face, but decorum could screw itself for right now. This wasn’t something one saw every day!

High-pitched giggles drew the alpha from his thoughts as he focused on Gin’s grinning face in the low light. It was obvious what the pup was laughing at as he would take calming breaths, look at both of their silly expressions and then another round of giggles would start. Shunsui grinned, the abrupt change causing the silverette to pause in his laughter; mouth forming a small ‘o’. “Oooh, you find that funny do you mister?” The question was asked in a playful growling tone as he inched closer to the omega pup who had shaken off the mood change and replied with a gleeful smile and cheeky, “Yep!” By now Shunsui’s nose was millimeters away from the boy’s own. Most would give pause at being in such close proximity to an alpha, but all the tiny child did was continue to grin and let chuckles escape him. Shunsui’s thundercloud grey eyes met with Gin’s own ruby as he gave a toothy grin and asked in an oh so innocent tone, “Well if you enjoyed that I wonder how you’ll feel about this?” The boy’s mumbled question of, “About wh-?” was suddenly cut off as the adult, who had sneakily slipped his hands under the covers, darted both hands at his unprotected belly in a full out tickle attack. Shunsui found himself laughing in uninhibited joy at the peals of laughter that escaped the now wildly wiggling pup. He vaguely registered Jushiro’s delighted laugh as he exited the darkened confines of fabric leaving just the two of them tussling under the blanket. The noble continued to give the pup a few more minutes of this treatment until he was gasping for breath between laughter on his back with his legs kicking futilely at the alpha’s skilled hands. He finally let up and allowed Gin to catch his breath watching the small chest heave up and down.

When it appeared he had settled Shunsui gathered him up in strong arms. The pup’s noise of confusion was answered with a quick instruction, “Close your eyes,” which he followed before they were once again in the fresh air of the Kyoraku family shrine. Shunsui felt a light head tap. He turned to view his mate who had just as big of a grin as he himself was sporting. The alpha felt a rush of heat at that smile and leaned in to capture those smiling lips but was interrupted by the little one in his arms moving and growling in frustration. He raised a brow and looked down to see Gin’s short arms reaching for the green fabric that Retsu still held in outstretched hands. Laughing good naturedly at the stubbornness of the pup he retrieved the wanted item and deposited it into grabby arms. Gin gave a pleased sound and clenched onto it with all the strength his little body held; frowning at them all from behind slitted eyes as if daring them to deprive him of it again.

Lisa shook her head in despair at the childish antics of her superior. She had been quiet till now not wanting to intrude upon such private moments of a pup being introduced to his adoptive parents and grandfather. Enough was enough though! This was serious! “Captain!” she called in a chastising manner as she approached his side. He turned his torso slowly to face her which also allowed her to properly see the omega pup for the first time. ‘Silver-hair, tiny frame, clutching a blanket… cute,’ she mused to herself before directing the full force of her fury at the man holding him. “What are you doing goofing around at a time like this? Didn’t you say it was urgent we did this quickly? And what about what Unohana-taichou needs to report? You should be acting more serious in a moment like this,” she finished her scolding by crossing her arms and standing straight-postured in front of him waiting for a response. An outside observer might say she looked like a mother scolding her misbehaving child to which Lisa would respond that she certainly felt that way most of the time.

When she did get a reply, it was not from the sheepishly grinning alpha in front of her, but rather from his arms. “Gee lady lighten up we was only playin’.” Lisa almost gave herself whiplash as she jerked her head down to meet squinted eyes. The pup pouted at her then turned to his alpha guardian stating, “She’s a real spoilsport huh?” The Fukutaichou watched as her captain started at the question then smiled conspiratorially down at the pup. “Maa, Lisa-chan sure is a spoilsport where fun is concerned Gin-chan. And you know what else?” “Taichou…,” was said warningly. She was ignored as the alpha reached up to cup a hand against a miniature ear shell and started whispering something. Whatever it was it must have been amusing because the boy’s shoulders shook as he attempted to suppress the laughter behind his hands. She growled at being ignored and tried again, “Taichou….” Kyoraku-taichou pulled away and winked at the pup while placing one finger to his own lips in a ‘shhh’ motion. Lisa’s eyebrow was violently twitching from their constant overlooking of her presence as she stood in front of them radiating annoyance. No one else seemed inclined to step in content to leave Kyoraku-taichou to reap what he sowed. Well perhaps not everyone; Ukitake-taichou and strangely Aizen-fukutaichou looked concerned but their gazes rested on little Gin. She almost felt offended that they thought she would hurt a pup even accidentally, but she supposed it was better safe than sorry. When finally, she could stand the pair’s tittering no longer she gave a sharp throat clearing. She was startled when the brown and silver heads turned to face her with uncanny synchronization.

Lisa quickly regained her nerve and just as she opened her mouth to start on a rant at her Captain she was disrupted when a question of, “Oh what’s tha’?” rang out and the sudden loss of weight from her waist. When she glanced down it appeared that Gin had grabbed ahold of something that she was carrying, but she could not quite make out what it was considering the folds of fabric he was enshrouded in. Ukitake-taichou and the Sotaichou were already scolding the pup while Kyoraku-taichou sat there with a carefree smile by the time she snapped out of her state of disbelief. Sighing she felt along her waist. ‘I wonder what the little scamp took off me. Nothing to dangerous or sharp, I hope. Of all the days for me to wear a standard hakama! Let’s see now. Ah there is the empty pocket. Oh, I remember now. This one was where I had put my new man-’ Lisa froze with one hand still in the empty hakama pocket. An icy dread built in the pit of her stomach as she understood exactly what the child had snatched off her person. Her fears were realized as she finally looked up and saw the silver pup with his hands on her manga. He seemed to be looking at the object in his hands, more specifically the cover, in confusion. Lisa did not waste any more time and dove for her erotica uncaring of properness or respect at this moment. Her actions caused her superiors to let out exclamations of surprise which she distantly noted as she firmly ripped the manga from small fingers. There was no time for gentleness in this situation. The beta quickly stuffed it back into the pocket from whence it came and when she straightened back up found that she was being stared at by the rest of the occupants of the shrine. A quick glance confirmed that she luckily hadn’t scared the pup; instead, aggravatingly, he seemed amused by her harried actions and was smiling as if nothing was wrong. Lisa smoothed out her cloths before bowing deeply stating loudly, “My apologies Sotaichou. Taichous. Aizen-fukutiachou. For my unseemly actions I will accept any reprimand you see fit to bestow on me.” There was a beat before deep chuckles broke the silence. “Now now Lisa-chan no need to be so serious! All you did was retrieve a stolen item from a mischievous pup. No harm done. Although,” her captain’s eyes danced with deviousness as he stared at her just over top of fluffy silver hair, “What exactly was that book Gin took off you? You seemed frantic to retrieve it before he got a good look at it. Hmmm I wonder.” Lisa jerked upward at the question and stared at her captain in horror. ‘Surely he wouldn’t. Not with the Sotaichou or other Captains here!’ Kyoraku-taichou pretended to ponder over it before smacking his open palm with a fist and exclaiming, “Oh! I know! That was not just any book was it? It was your josei er-.” “TAICHOUUU!!!!” Lisa yelled at the end of his sentence in sheer embarrassment and anger hoping to drown out the last of his words. He thankfully didn’t continue having had his fun as he threw his head back in loud guffaws. Lighter peals of laughter joined his as the silverette in his arms copied him. At that moment they truly looked like father and son. Sire and pup. The sight shook Lisa out of her rage induced haze. ‘Oh my Kami. There’s two of them now!’ was her first despairing thought. Her immediate second thought and realization was, ‘Wait a moment. Taichou knew where and what my manga was. And he told Gin something right before…. THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS! THEY PLANNED IT!’ She snarled and took a threatening step forward. “Taichou,” was growled in low warning. Her very real anger stopped the laughter and the pair focused on the pissed off female in front of them.

Shunsui laughed nervously at the enraged face of his Fukutaichou. “Come now Lisa-chan it was just a little prank. You’re not that mad, are you?” In response she dropped a hand to the hilt of Haguro Tonbo and took a step forward. He gulped and stated, “Ah you are that mad.” Just as he was prepared to swiftly deposit Gin into Ju’s and quickly shunpo out of the way dainty throat clearing accompanied by a short burst of reiatsu. While the pressure did little but command his attention, he saw his Fukutaichou tumble to her knees at the force. The sight rang alarm bells for him and he hurriedly checked on the pup in his arms. Blessedly it did not appear that Gin had even noticed the short burst of power and was instead looking back and forth between the adults in the room in confusion. Shunsui sighed in relief before turning a glare upon the cause of the disturbance. To her credit Retsu did not so much as blink in the face of an alpha’s protective ire. He tried to keep his tone light but knew he failed when his voiced came out in an almost feral grumble, “Jeez Retsu show some restraint will yah? Throwing that kind of power about around a pup is not exactly **safe**.” His hackles raised suddenly as an immense spiritual pressure threw itself against Retsu for but a moment before it abruptly vanished. What truly made him pause though was an undulating wavering shape that reminded him of a mirage in a desert appearing from behind a shrine tablet after that show of power. There was no true form to it, the only tangible thing it seemed to possess was a pair of deep blue eyes that were locked onto his own. The strange figure seemed to stare at him for several long moments before turning towards the shrine's exit and vanishing. Shunsui inhaled shakily as his eyes roamed over the whole shrine warily. No one else, even Retsu, seemed to have noticed their former guest. Speaking of Retsu, she was thankfully already on her knees so she didn’t fall from the force she had endured, but she did have to brace herself on the bench or she would surely have faceplanted into the floor. He had never felt reiatsu as powerful as that and it had been targeted specifically at Retsu and allowed itself to be felt by him. The terrifying part was that it felt like that was just a drop in the ocean of the full scope of the monstrous power. No one else in the room’s body language had changed, just as relaxed as the moments before. The man would have assumed he was simply imagining it while in some alcohol induced stupor, however unlikely that was, but Retsu’s reaction showed that it was no trick of his mind and he was **positive** he had seen _something_ dart out from behind that shrine tablet. Whatever had been hiding here had taken off for now. As for that spiritual pressure... Shunsui could not put his finger on it but the power had felt vaguely familiar. Like his fingers had barely skimmed the pond of it before. He tightened his grip on Gin and locked eyes with Retsu who was staring back at him in a carefully controlled manner. The noble could see the hidden alarm, disquiet and concernedly a bit of bloodlust behind that placid façade. They gave each other the slightest nod. No one would believe them right now about this colossal force. They would talk later. 'And,' Shunsui forcefully shook off the alarm seeing the strange figure had caused him, 'Perhaps then I can bring up what I just saw and manage not to sound entirely crazy.' Strangely he got the feeling that whatever it was had meant them no harm. Still the alpha didn't survive this long by being complacent. He would order a thorough inspection of the shrine after this, but now that he was calming down it was entirely possible it had been some minor kami or spirit that had taken up residence in the honden for the time being. 'After all if the old tales are true the Kyoraku family used to be visited frequently by the spirits of the Celestial Realm once upon a time,' he slowly smiled as the more he thought on it the more he was convinced of his theory on their 'guest.' He put the matter aside for now and focused on the more pressing issues in front of him.

Retsu composed herself quickly and rose to her feet while dusting herself off. Once she had righted herself, she turned to the noble with a warning smile, “I am very aware of that Shunsui-kun however if you remember I have impeccable control. Control enough that I am able to make sure not to include Gin in the pressure of my reiatsu so there was no danger to him. Now if the 8th division is quite done behaving like children,” Lisa winced at the dig while he remained stone faced, “We can address my findings from examining Gin.” That made him straighten up. He turned to face Jushiro who had until this point been watchful; waiting to step in if things turned into a round of mock fighting between Lisa and he as they were wont to do. The beta’s face was severe and Shunsui felt his own fall to match it. For all his play he to had heard the conversation between Retsu and Gin and none of it had sounded great.

The healer waited until everyone was paying attention before beginning her explanation. “Now I am sure you all have noticed that Gin-chan does not open his eyes more than a squint,” she paused as the affirmatives came from her fellow Shinigami before turning to Aizen, “And Aizen-fukutaichou you stated that last night he had his eyes almost closed, but you believed this to be a sign of exhaustion correct?” She waited for the man’s nod before turning back to the couple in front of her. “This is because Gin-chan has extreme light sensitivity due to his eyes. Jushiro. Shunsui. You two saw that his eyes are a clear red correct?” Again, she was given nods before continuing, “Well his eyes are one of the big indicators along with his light skin tone, his skins sensitivity to light and his pale hair. What Gin-chan has is a condition known as Albinism. I am sad to say that I am lacking in knowledge on the subject as even my own Sensei had only treated a handful of cases. Suffice to say it is not a common occurrence. In actuality it is quite rare. The one thing that was common between each individual though was pale skin, pale hair and red eyes. And they all had the exact problems Gin-chan has with light and the sun. He seems to have worked around it with his ‘reiatsu coating’ for his skin and ‘reiatsu pinging’ for seeing, but they are still issues he will have to deal with as he gets older.”

There was silence where everyone in the room appeared to be absorbing the information she had just shared. It did not take long before, as she predicted, Shunsui with his detail-oriented mind broke the silence. “Neh, Retsu. You said his eyes are sensitive to the light, right? Is it because of their color?” She usually delighted in answering her fellow intellectuals’ questions, but sadly she had to respond with, “Sadly, I am not sure Shunsui. Even the living world does not have much information on those with this condition. We can speculate that the red color is the cause, but it just as likely might be an effect.” They sat in silence for some moments with the only thing of note being Jushiro retrieving Gin from Shunsui’s arms again. Jushiro held onto the pup tightly with his face buried in his hair. Gin’s own face was neutral, and his scent was a muted thing. Her heart went out to the child. Dealing with handicaps all your life was one thing but learning that the reason was that you were a genetic anomaly was entirely another. It would be up to his guardians to ensure that he came to terms with it. She would perform mental evaluations during his check-ups though. Just in case.

Jushiro did not know how to take the news that Senpai had just dumped on them. Was it good? Bad? He really could not say at this time. His thoughts were running a mile a minute along with his emotions. He could hazily register Sōgyo no Kotowari attempting to reach him and calm him down, but he ignored them as he tried to center himself, focusing on his breathing and the warm weight of the pup in his arms. ‘Breath in. Breath out. Breath in. Breath out.’ Was the constant mantra as he slowly regained control of himself and his heart stopped its rapid beating. He mentally apologized to the twins who eagerly responded, ‘That’s okay Ju-chan we know you’re just worried about Gin-chan! Speaking of which you might want to lighten up your grip its getting a little tight!’ Jushiro quickly took stock of how tight he had his arms wrapped around his pup, who bless him was enduring the semi-painful affection without complaint, before loosening his grip. He whispered a quick apology and placed a kiss on the silver crown before resting his chin on it as he mentally took stock of the situation. The pros: 1. Gin had found a way around his light sensitivity 2. His eyes still worked and he could obviously still see in lowered light based on their interactions under the blanket 3. Gin had also found a way to block the sun from burning his skin 4. None of this seemed like it would permanently hurt him or lead to his death. The cons: 1. He would have this condition for the rest of his life 2. His poor little one would never be able to enjoy taking in the full details of the world around him 3. Apparently, no one, not even Retsu-senpai or her Sensei knew much about this condition 4. Gin and themselves would have to be careful that he didn’t hurt himself by forgetting to take precautions such as when they had awoken him out in the naturally lit open shrine.

Jushiro sighed before giving a weary smile. All in all did it really change much? If he was honest with himself Jushiro knew that Retsu could have told them Gin could have had only a year of life left and he still would have insisted on taking him in. There was something about the pup. His scent and his presence touched the feral part inside of him that hardly ever stirred and that part of him refused to let him go. The man gave a happier smile now, scenting the pup again before pressing an affectionate kiss to his forehead this time. The action drew a smile from the formerly somber face and his scent picked up. ‘Much better,’ he thought to himself. The whole time he had known the pup (while he was awake at least) Gin had had a happy smile almost always on his face. It was strange to see him without it. A thought occurred to him and he turned and addressed his Senpai to ask, “Senpai I just remembered something. When you had us view Gin’s eyes, I noticed that they twitched back and forth. What is the cause of that? Does it have anything to do with his albinism?” He could feel Gin move from his slumped position against him and turn to face the healer. Jushiro noticed that Yamamoto-sensei had also turned his full attention to Retsu; not slouched with both of his eyes fully open. He felt a warm palm slip into his courtesy of Shunsui. Retsu-senpai had a slight look of embarrassment as she answered him, “As yes that. Thank you Jushiro I had almost forgotten to address that. That movement is what is known here and in the world of the living as ‘dancing eyes.’ I am sure you can understand where the moniker came from. It is a different condition to albinism, but there is evidence to a correlation between the two. A few of the patients my Sensei treated while I studied under him had the same eye movements in addition to their albinism. Gin-chan’s eyes are constantly moving and so he cannot focus them to view an object as regular eyes could. Again, he seems to have improvised by using his peripheral sight to view the world around him. The movements do not hurt him, and I doubt he notices them much aside from his eyes refusing to focus. Isn’t that right Gin-chan?”

Jushiro felt movement on his chest and glanced down to see Gin poke his head out of his blanket stronghold, shaking his head and answering, “Nope! Didn’ even know they was movin’ till yah told meh. All I knew was tha’ they didn’ work sometimes.” The silverette then turned to address himself and Shun, who had moved to rest his head on his shoulder, “It dun hurt none. Promise. Just annoyin’.” Gin’s voice was low and sincere as he told them this and the small sad smile on his face made Jushiro want to bundle and hide him away from the world. He didn’t trust himself to speak so Shunsui did it for both of them and reached one tanned arm out to ruffle the silver mop stating, “Well that’s good isn’t it. We would feel terrible if our little Gin was in pain. Wouldn’t we Ju?” He smiled tightly down at the expectant face and gave an affectionate squeeze before asking Senpai, “So will he have that all his life as well?” The woman frowned lightly and in an uncertain tone stated, “Of that I am unsure. Based on those past patients and research from the Living World some people who have it grow out of it. Some do not. Some continue to have problems, but they become less severe. Hopefully for Gin-chan it improves if not disappears completely.” Retsu-senpai looked like she was mulling something over before she smiled warmly at the three of them, “Gin-chan will be fine you two. He is a tough little one able to make it this far on his own and now he has the protection of the most powerful captains of the Gotei 13 behind him. And soon adding to that the name and power of one of the Five Great Noble families. Neither of his conditions are life-threatening. All that is required is taking precautions and some life-style changes which he seems to have already sorted out on his own. Perhaps vision issues are not optimal for one so young, but he will live, and I am sure with you two supporting him he will live well.”

Both males glanced down at their little one who in turn looked up at them. They then turned to stare at each other for a moment before ear to ear grins appeared on their faces as they both ran their nails along the pup’s scalp, scruffed him and rubbed his back. Gin was practically boneless in pleasure as he slumped against Jushiro, his right leg twitching as he gave small yips and purrs of delight. Shunsui hummed in satisfaction as Jushiro chuckled at the reactions from their pup. Jushiro was who responded to Retsu who, along with Yamamoto and Lisa, watched in contentment as the family of three began forging bonds that would stand the test of time. “If Shunsui and I have it our way he will want for nothing.” “To right Ju-chan to right,” was the concurring statement from his mate as they both lavished their pup with affection.

Gin for his part was over the moon at the care being showered upon him. For all he attempted to act mature for his age it flew out the window in the face of this much warmth directed at him. He allowed his inner omega to dictate his actions for now, rolling around in his Daddy’s lap while Daddy and Papa both poured on the love. However, through the fog of contentment and warmth that surrounded him one thought managed to pierce through for a moment, ‘The most powerful captains in the Gotei 13? One of the Five Great Noble families?! Just **what** did you get yourself into this time Gin?!’ The thought was a brief one though, as he quickly lost himself back in the love, he could feel radiating from his parents. The scents of nutty pine, zingy chamomile and vanilla cinnamon mixed in the air of the private family shrine perfectly together. Nothing had ever seemed more inevitable. Nothing had ever seemed more right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep I'm soft. Cotton candy fluff is what I am. So if anyone was noticing Gin mentioned several times in previous chapters about his eye sight and if you were confused? There's your explanation! He's an albino full on with the skin problems and eye problems that comes with it! And yep it is a thing that people with albinism can see better out of their peripheral vision because the central vision sucks due to lack of pigment. Isn't science fun? Gin also has nystagmus which is the rapid eye movement and another name for it really is 'dancing eyes'. It is a common condition in those with albinism. So I'm not sure what year Bleach starts in in terms of when Rukia gives Ichigo her powers and such. I tried looking it up online but there were no clear answers besides the 2000's? So I'm making it so that Rukia meets Ichigo in 2007 which would put THIS story's past timeline starting around 1852. And even if there is a clear cut answer that I managed to miss well I'm still following this timeline for things. I figure there wouldn't be that much information around on albinism in the 1800's which is why they are working with limited information. Hence why I'm not using proper medical terminology sometimes. 
> 
> I've read several fics that have Gin with red eyes due to the anime error before his actual eye color was revealed, but my main inspiration to give him red eyes came from of course thedrunkenwerewolf. Specifically this story https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117098/chapters/18605692 . Again seriously go check it out. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll facepalm as two idiots try to accomplish the same goal and still manage to fail at it *coughAizenandGincough*. 
> 
> I don't believe I've ever seen Ryujin Jakka portrayed as a fire salamander. I've seen dragon and phoenix but I wanted to do something different so in that spirit I give you a giant fire lizard *bows*. 
> 
> And yes I give you more fluff. I did say and tag that this is a fluff fiesta. But that isn't ALL it is. The story has a plot. A large overarching one at that. As I told one reviewer there are many things going on behind the main stage that our main characters are present on. I've left breadcrumbs and clues about what is happening so it can be connected with other events in the story, but the question of WHY it is happening will probably be much harder to figure out until we get to the end. In this chapter you get your first OBVIOUS hint. The mysterious figure. And boy do I have plans for them. Gin, Sosuke and the people around them are still going to be our focal points, but these paths do converge eventually. As they say all roads lead to Rome hehe. Until next time.


End file.
